Revenge of the Legacy
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Sequel to A Legacy Continued, in which the legacy is seeking revenge. third in the time trilogy. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**a/n-welcome to the sequal to A Legacy Continued, in which the legacy wants revenge.**

**disclaimer-my neighbor gave me the power rangers for his birthday, in my dreams.**

**Prologue-The Beginning Of An Answer To All Of The Problems**

Ann was sitting in her hospital bed, exausted.

But it was worth it.

The end result of the endless hours of pain was definitely worth it.

If only a few special people could be here to witness it.

"Hey Ann." A voice said suddenly from the doorway. "Look what I have."

Ted walked into the room, holding a bundle of pink blankets in front of him. He was smiling down at them. In the blink of an eye, he was beside Ann's bed.

"Here you go." He held the blankets out to her.

Ann took the bundle in her arms, and smiled down at the little girl sleeping within them.

"Look at her Ted, she's beautiful."

"I know."

Ann sighed softly as she gazed at their newborn daughter.

"I just wish her grandparents could be here to see her."

"So do I honey, so do I."

"Hello!" A new voice said brightly from the doorway. "The family is here, bearing gifts for...well...who are these for?"

"You'll never change David." Ted said shaking his head. "Hi mom."

"Hello Ted." Tanya said softly. "How are you doing Ann?"

Ann smiled wearily. "Oh, I've never been better? How are you Aunt Tanya?"

Tanya sighed heavily. "I'll be ok. I just wish he could come back. I know he'd love to meet his granddaughter. Not to mention his son."

"I know what you mean." Ann responded. "I wish my parents were here to meet her."

"And speaking of her," David interrupted, "Watcha gonna name her?"

Ann glanced at Ted. "Ada Lynn Park."

At that moment, a faint pink light seemed to emanate from the baby still in Ann's arms. When it was gone, a birthmark had appeared on Ada's shoulder. It was in the shape of a pair of wings.

"What was that?" Ted questioned.

Tanya sighed. "Her heritage."

Ann, David, and Ted all gave her blank looks.

"She has inherited her family legacy." Tanya elaborated. "The legacy of the power rangers."

* * *

"Oh, aren't they simply beautiful?"

"Yes mistress."

Scarlette rolled her eyes at Haxel. It didn't matter that he was agreeing with her, he always did. And after eighteen years, it was starting to get just a little old.

All of a sudden, a pink light seemed to emanate from the frozen ranger closest to her. Scarlette's head snapped in her direction. She remained frozen.

"What was that?"

"I don't know mistress." Haxel answered truthfully.

"Well I'm going to find out." Scarlette hissed. "That pink ranger was always too much trouble. Maybe it has something to do with those brats she left behind."

Haxel looked at his mistress blankly.

"Just leave!" Scarlette exclaimed. "I need to think!"

Haxel left the dark dimension hurriedly.

_And I need to find out what's happening down on Earth. Whatever it is, I just know it has something to do with the power rangers._

_And if it involves those two brats, then all the better for me, and all the worse for them. I think its just about time for a nice little family reunion._

**a/n-i know its short, but its just the introduction. the rest of the chapters will be much longer, i promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n-ok, this is just a little info for all of you. last chapter took place about eighteen years after the end of the last story. this chapter takes place like sixteen years later, which basically means that its been thirty four years since Scarlette captured all of those rangers. REMEMBER, THEY WERE FROZEN IN TIME, SO THEY WON'T AGE!**

**disclaimer-see previous chapter.**

**Chapter One-Bearers of the Legacy**

"Mom! Mom where are you?"

"I'm right here Ada, what's wrong?"

Ada ran up to her mother. "Mom, Uncle Billy just called. He was out looking for something, or meeting someone or something, and he said-he said that S.P.D. is gone. It got attacked, and now it's gone."

Ann took a deep breath. "Where's your father?" She asked, forcing calm.

"He's with Aunt Trini. They're making sure all of the security systems are in place, cuz it was Scarlette that attacked S.P.D. Headquarters."

A stony look now appeared on Ann's face. "I'll be back later. Stay here and watch your brother for me. He's sleeping."

Ada could only nod as her mother stormed out of her room. She turned at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her. It was her younger brother, Kyle. So much for him sleeping.

"Where's mommy?" Kyle asked.

"She had to go talk to daddy about something." Ada said. "So it's just you and me. What do you wanna do?"

Ada spent the rest of the day with Kyle. She made sure he stayed home, and he didn't turn the t.v. on. There was sure to be stuff on there about the attack, and Kyle was only four. It would scare him.

Ada glanced at the clock as she helped Kyle put his toys away. It was nearing dinnertime. Their mother had been gone all afternoon. Where could she be? Ada picked Kyle up and was about to bring him into the kitchen to get some food, when they were surrounded by a bright light. For a second, it felt like they were moving. Then, the light died away, and they weren't in the living room anymore. It didn't look like they were even at home, in the aquabase, anymore. This was definitely not good.

"That was _so _cool!" Kyle said. "Can we do it again?"

"Not now, Kyle." Ada said impatiently. "I wanna know what just happened. And where are we?"

"You are on a planet known as Phaedos." A voice said from behind the siblings. "And you are here to receive your birthright."

* * *

"Oh Ted, what are we going to do now?" Ann asked, looking exausted. "S.P.D. is gone, and Scarlette came back. If she knows anything about any of the old teams, it'll only be a matter of time before she comes here." 

"We'll ne fine Ann." Ted said reassuringly. "She can't know anything about this place. It was after her time. Now, we shuold get home. The kids will probably be getting hungry."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I, am always right." Ted proclaimed.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _sure_."

They were now in front of their door. Ann opened the door, still laughing slightly at her husband. But she stopped dead when only silence greeted her at the door.

"Ada? Kyle?" She called. "Where are you guys?"

She ran thru the living room, and into Kyle's bedroom. There was no one there. Same thing in Ada's room. She walked into the kitchen, where she found Ted.

"You still sure she doesn't know anything about this place?"

* * *

Ada had turned around at the sound of the voice. Standing behind them was a woman who looked about the same age as their parents. 

"Um...who are you?" Ada asked uncertainly.

The woman gave a small smile. "I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. And you, you are the children of the dove and the crow, grandchildren of the crane and the falcon, and chosen of the frog. You are also the new power rangers."

"Huh?" Was Ada's only reply. "What are you talking about? Our parents were humans, not birds. Same goes for our grandparents. At least I think they were hhuman. We never actually met them. Except for Grandma Tanya, but still...what are you talking about?"

"An excellent place to start would be the grandparents that you have never met." Dulcea said. "I'm sure you have heard of Space Patrol Delta?"

"It's gone." Ada said softly. "It's been destroyed. But yeah, we've heard of it."

"I don't suppose you know the real reason why S.P.D. was created, do you?" Ada shook her head, Kyle just stared at Dulcea. "It was created to protect the Earth from attacks by the evil empress, Scarlette Repulsa, who took three of your grandparents prisoner thirty four years ago. Today, Scarlette finally acheived her goal, and has destroyed her only opposition. For now, there are no rangers to protect the planet from her attacks. No rangers, until now."

"You do know that he is only four, right?" Ada questioned, indicating her brother.

"Yes, but this cannot wait." Dulcea insisted. "The time to strike is now, when she thinks she has won."

"Okay." Ada said slowly. "So suppose we accept these...powers, what will we have to do?"

"Your mission, is to defeat Scarlette and free her captives." Dulcea said. "Do you accept this challenge?"

"I wanna do it!" Kyle said suddenly.

Dulcea smiled at him. "Always ready to fight, just like the falcon. What about you?"

"If Kyle's gonna do it, then so am I." Ada said resolutely. "If anything happens to him, mom would kill me."

"Good." Was all that Dulcea said.

She sprinkled the two newest rangers with her powder. They appeared in the uniforms of the Ninjetti.

"Ada, graceful and free, you are the swan.

"And Kyle, young and naive, you are the fox."

She turned to face the two siblings. "You two were destined at birth to become rangers. Some may find fault with you, because of your...age. But know this, it was up to someone who knows rangers very well, to have you receive these powers. Just trust his judgement."

"But who is he?" Ada asked.

"His name is Zordon." Dulcea said.

And in a flash of light, the two were gone. Back home to face the wrath of two parents who might not be very happy about their children carrying on the legacy that robbed them of their own parents.

**a/n-do you think its a bad idea to have kyle be a ranger? seeing as he is only four and all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer-if i owned the power rangers, there would be this reunion episode with all the rangers that ever existed. but seeing as there has never been an episode like that, they aren't mine.**

**Chapter Two-A Team Would Be Helpful**

"Ada! Where on Earth have you been?!" Ann said hysterically. "I've been worried sick."

"We were...um...sort of on another planet." Ada offered.

"Yep! It was called Phaedos." Kyle chimed in.

"You were on Phaedos?" Ted questioned. "Why? And how did you get there?"

Ada opened her mouth to respond, but Ann cut her off.

"She made you a ranger, didn't she?" Ann asked softly. "Dulcea brought you there, and made you a ranger."

"Sort of." Ada said slowly. "But not entirely."

"She said I was a power ranger too mommy." Kyle said happily. "Isn't that so cool?"

"SHE MADE KYLE A POWER RANGER?!" Ann exclaimed. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THAT? HE IS FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"Mom calm down." Ada said. "We didn't have a choice. Well, we sort of did, but Dulcea said this was our birth right. She said we were destined to carry on the legacy and rescue Scarlette's prisoners."

"And she said you and daddy were birds." Kyle added. "You aren't really a bird mommy, are you?"

Ann closed her eyes and took a deap breath. When she opened them again, everyone could tell she was forcing herself to remain calm.

"We are going to go talk to Uncle Billy. He'll know what to do. And if you are supposed to be going after Scarlette, then I'm sure you'll have another member on your team at least. Honestly, does she expect a fifteen-year old and a four-year old to save all of mankind from the worst monster ever faced?"

Together, the four of them left to go talk to Billy, who lived just next to them really, with Trini, and their daughter, Kimmie.

Really, all of the old rangers lived in the aquabase. Well, all of the rangers who had been at the Oliver house the day Scarlette had won. After Scarlette's victory, the former rangers had known she would come after them, so they had sought refuge in the aquabase. Captain Mitchell, Dana, and Carter were all still living there at the time. They had been getting ready to shut the aquabase down for good, but when this group of rangers showed up, they had handed the keys to the place over to them.

At first, Tanya hadn't come down to the aquabase. But after about two years, she had found Ted sleeping under the bushes in front of her house. When his family couldn't be found, she adopted him. Now having something that she wanted to protect, Tanya had moved to the aquabase as well.

So, the people living there then included Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Ann, David, Kimmie, Tanya, and Ted. Sixteen years later, Ted and Ann had gotten married, and a little after that, the population of the aquabase had increased by one. Then one more when Kyle was born twelve years later.

By now, the four Park's were standing in front of the Cranton's door. Ann knocked and the door was opened almost immediately by her long-time friend, Kimmie.

"Hey Ann, what's up?" Kimmie asked.

"We were wondering if we could talk to your dad?" Ann said. "Is he here?"

Kimmie nodded. "Dude, I seriously need to get my own place. I'm sure there's plenty of room down here. You can come in, but there's some guy here already talking to dad. I have absolutely no idea who he is. I was just talking to his son. He's pretty cool, for a teenager."

Kimmie led the four visitors into the living room, were they were greeted by a man who looked to be a bit younger than Billy and Trini.

"Oh, hello Ann." Billy said pleasantly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ann glanced at the man sitting on the couch across from Billy. "Does the name Dulcea ring any bells?"

Suprisingly, it was the strange man who answered, not Billy. "Isn't she the woman from Phaedos?"

"Who are you?" Ted asked. "And how do you know about Phaedos?"

Now, it was Billy who answered. "This, is Justin Stewart. He replaced Rocky as the blue ranger. He was on the Turbo team with your dad's."

"I was?" Justin questioned. "Wait, let me guess this."

He looked at Ann and Ted long and hard. When his eyes reached Ann's, a knowing smile appeared on his face. "You're Tommy's daughter." He stated. "But I seriously have no idea who your dad is. You don't really look like Adam, and you can't be Tommy's kid, because then you'd be married to your sister, and that's kind of illegal."

"I am Adam's son." Ted corrected. "I was adopted. Well, really I was only adopted by Tanya, but technically Adam _is_ my dad."

"Tanya and Adam got married?" Justin questioned. "Wow, I've missed a lot. What else have I missed? Like the reason why only Tanya adopted you?"

Ann glanced at her two children, then turned to Billy. "Hey, Uncle Billy do you have anywhere we can put these two? I'd rather not talk about this in front of them."

"Hey!" Ada protested. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes you are." Ann argued.

"They can go in my room." Kimmie offered quickly. "That's were Sam is. You two can talk to him."

"Oh yay." Ada said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she followed Kimmie out of the room, and heard voices start talking behind her.

"This is so cool Ada." Kyle said suddenly. "We get to meet three new people in one day. _And_ we've been to a new place today too."

"Where'd you guys go?" Kimmie questioned curiously. "I can't imagine your mom in particular letting you out of here."

"She didn't exactly know at the time." Ada explained. "But we sorta got transported to this planet called Phaedos. It was really weird."

Kimmie stopped dead with her hand on the doorknob to her room. Slowly, she turned to face the two siblings. "I think you two are going to find Sam a lot more interesting than you originally thought."

Then, she opened the door. Walking inside, she was greeted by a boy who looked a few years older than Ada.

"Hey Kimmie." he said. "What took so long?"

"I need my own place." Was all Kimmie said in answer to his question. But this seemed to be some sort of inside joke between the two people who could have only just met. "And, I brought you some more people to talk to. And they're actually close to your age. Well, one of them is."

She stepped out of the way, to reveal Ada and Kyle.

"Cool!" Sam said. "New people!"

Ada gave Kimmie a pleading look as she backed out of the room. "Have fun you three." She called as she closed the door.

"I'm Sam." Sam said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said proudly. "And my parents are birds."

"No they aren't." Ada protested. "Not really, that was just what Dulcea said. And I'm Ada."

"Did you just say Dulcea?" Sam questioned. Ada nodded. "Finally! I've been waiting for someone to mention her. She said I would know the people I would work with, when they mentioned her name. I suppose you have the Ninjetti powers as well?"

Ada could only nod.


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n-totally pointless author's note, cuz i have nothing to say, except REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer-see above. oh yeah, this isn't mine. well, the power rangers aren't mine. also anything you might recognize isn't mine. and the names are totally random. they aren't copied from anything or based off of anyone, or anyone else's characters. i promise. and that was an extremely long disclaimer. i mean, all i had to say was that i dont own the power rangers, and ive already said that twice already. ok, thats enough of the disclaimer for now, on with the story...**

**Chapter Three-Remembrances and Discoveries**

"HAXEL!"

Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the throne room. Finally he entered the room. Stepping up to the throne, he bowed in front of it.

"Yes mistress?"

"You take too long!" Was all Scarlette said at first. A few minutes later, she actually got to her point. "Some of the rangers are glowing. I want to know about anything that happens on Earth. I am in control now. I need to know what's going on down there."

"Very well mistress." Haxel said, bowing once more. He began to exit the room, but Scarlette called him back.

"And fetch Crystal for me. I need to have a little chat with her."

"Very good mistress." Haxel said, now out of the room.

Scarlette rolled her eyes as the noise of his footsteps receded as he walked down the hallway.

_Thirty four years of that! How am I still alive? How am I still sane?_

Scarlette was about to answer her question when she was interrupted by the entrance of her younger sister into the throne room.

"Hey 'Lettie." Crystal said. "What'd you want?"

Scarlette scowled. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Crystal sighed theatrically. "'Don't call me 'Lettie under any circumstances. My name is Scarlette, and I am the Empress of All Evil. I can't have my idiotic little sister calling me strange names in front of other power ful people such as myself, blah, blah, blah.' I think that about covers it, don't you?"

"I didn't say blah blah blah." Scarlette protested.

"Yeah, whatever." Cyrstal replied. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do something for me." Scarlette began.

"NOw, what have I told you about asking me to do things for you?" Crystal reprimanded. "I'm not gonna do it. You can't make me. You know as well as I do that your magic doesn't affect me."

"_It doesn't?!_"

"Oh, was I the only one who knew that then? Guess the secret's out now." Crystal turned to exit the room. "I think I'll just be going now."

"Oh no you don't!" Scarlette exclaimed, now standing. She pointed her staff at Crystal and a jet of purple light flew out. The light encircled Crystal, but didn't seem to affect her at all. Slowly, Crystal turned back to face her sister once more.

"Was something supposed to happen?" She questioned. "Because all you have accomplished is making me glow purple. Not that _repulsive _if you ask me. Which of course, you haven't, but why do I care?"

"Are you done yet?" Scarlette asked venomously. "And just so you know, that spell wasn't supposed to do anything but disable you from walking anywhere except for in the purple light. So, good luck getting out. I'm sure the light will move around a bit, you'll just have to follow it to see where it goes."

Scarlette left the room, leaving Crystal behind, showered in purple light.

Hours later, the light still had not died away, and Crystal had made a discovery about it. Not only could she only move in it, she had to move with it or suffer the painful consequences.

After a while, the purple light seemed to pass right through the golden light next to Scarlette's throne. Crystal had always been curious about this light. It had been there since she was a young girl of about five. She remembered vividly the say it had first appeared...

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing in here?" Scarlette snapped._

_"I want mu-mummy." Crystal stuttered. "When is she coming back?"_

_Scarlette looked at her younger sister reproachfully. "Mother isn't coming back. I explained this to you years ago, when they left. Mother and father have no place here now. You'd be better off just forgetting about them."_

_Young Crystal burst into tears. "But I want Mommy! You're a big meanie 'Lettie! I just wanna see my mommy!"_

_"Well you aren't gonna see her." Scarlette taunted. "Now go away. I have important business to attend to."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like finding out where Goldar got to." Scarlette snapped._

_Crystal wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't like him. He's a big meanie, just like you. 'Cept you're meaner." She added in an afterthought. "I don't want that big gold monkey comin' back to our castle."_

_"It's not a castle and it's not 'ours' as you so...nicely...oput it. It's mine and mine alone."_

_"Is not! Mommy said it was gonna be all mine when I got bigger. You just made mommy and daddy go away so you could have it." Crystal said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more. "I could kick you out."_

_"I wanna see you try." Scarlette hissed. "But you're just a little girl. What could you do?"_

_"You aren't gonna find out till it's too late." Crystal replied before stalking off, her blonde pigtails swinging behind her, shining in the light reflected in the room._

_A bit later, she had been in the corridor outside of the throne room crying about what Scarlette had said to her, when a woman came up to Crystal and started talking to her. She seemed nice enough. Nicer than Scarlette at least._

_"Crystal." The woman said softly. Crystal looked up._

_"How-how do you know my-my name?" Crystal stuttered._

_"Mommy and daddy sent me." The woman said quickly. "They told me to tell you that they miss you, and want you back."_

_"Bu-But 'Lettie said they didn't love me anymore." Crystal said._

_"'Lettie lied." The woman stated. "Mommy and daddy are waiting for you."_

_Crystal smiled._

_"Now," She continued, "Can you tell us where we can find 'Lettie? We need to yell at her for making you cry."_

_That certainly hit the spot with little Crystal, who raised one arm and pointed at the closed door across the hall. The Throne Room._

_"She's looking for Goldar. He never came home." Crystal offered. Then, a scowl crept onto her face. "I don't like him very much either. He's a big mean gold monkey."_

_The woman and a man with her glanced at each other and looked like they were in great pain. In Crystal's opinion anyway._

_"Thanks Crystal." The woman said, standing back up. "We have to go talk to 'Lettie now, but we'll be back. There should be some more people following us in a few minutes. Try to stay out of their way, ok?"_

_Crystal nodded, and another woman led the group over to the door. Cautiously, she stuck her head in the room. From the sigh of relief that she let pass, everyone could tell tha the room was deserted. Leaving Crystal behind in the hallway, they all entered the room, as silently as possible._

_End Flashback_

Something had happened to those people.

Sure enough, more people had followed, and Crystal had stayed out of their way, but none of them had ever come back out of the throne room. But the next time Crystal had actually walked into the throne room, that golden light had been in there. And Scarlette had told her to never ever go anywhere near it. Now was the perfect opportunity to find out what was in there.

Following the purple light precisely, Crystal passed straight through the golden light. And all of a sudden, she wasn't in the throne room anymore. No, she was in a darkened room full of startlingly life-like statues.

Statues of people she recognized from all those years ago.

The people who had never left the throne room.

They were here.

And they were Scarlette's prisoners.

Crystal was about to walk forward for a closer examination of the 'statues', when she noticed that she was no longer glowing that funny purple color. Instead, she was surrounded by a white aura.

With a laugh to herself, she wondered if Scarlette turned black when she walked in here.

Shaking her head slightly, Crystal advanced towards her sister's captive's once more. She had to get a closer look at them. She wanted to find a way to save them.

She needed to find a way to save them.

**a/n-so now we know what crystal and scarlette have been up to for the past few years.**

**question: do you want goldar to come back? he was sent to this intergalactic prison type thing, but he can always break out or be broken out.**

**tell me what you think, when you review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n-so far, i'm not sure what im gonna do about goldar. i might get an idea as i write the chapter, but so far, he doesn't have a role in this story yet.**

**disclaimer-what am i supposed to put here again? am i even supposed to be saying that i dont own this? i mean, its totally pointless if you think that, cuz i personally dont know of any teenagers owning big tv shows.**

**Chapter Four-Signing Up For Duty**

"Guys, this is a really bad idea. Dad and Uncle And-"

"We'll be fine. They let us fly it all the time."

"Yeah, when they're with us."

"Oh be quiet. Why did I get stuck with the really annoying sister anyway?"

"Just your luck."

There was silence for a moment. The three cousins had fallen silent, contemplating the could-be consequences of their actions.

"What the heck, let's do it." The only girl out of the three said.

"Hope ya don't get in too much trouble." Her brother taunted as they climbed aboard the ship.

"Shut up! I am twenty five years old, dad can't punish me anymore. And as for Uncle And-"

"Shh!" Her cousin suddenly cut off. "You'll wake someone. Just hurry up and get everything started. Our parents'll be up soon. We need to be out of here before then. The rangers need our help."

"Who died and made him king?" The girl muttered to herself as she went about starting the ship, as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

Ada paced the length of Kimmie's bedroom. Kyle and Sam sat on Kimmie's bed, watching her walk back and forth, back and forth. Finally, she stopped in front of them. 

"We are going to need some serious help." Ada concluded. "First we need a plan, then we need a way to put that plan into action. And said plan wil most likely involve us being on the moon. How on earth are we going to get to the moon?!"

"I think the whole point of us going to the moon is that we won't be _on_ Earth anymore." Sam pointed out. Ada glared at him. "What? I was just pointing that out. We don't want you losing your head now. We all need to stick together. I mean, out of the three of us, someone is still in daycare."

Kyle looked at Sam with wide eyes. "_You_ go to _daycare_?" Then he turned to his sister. "Hey Ada, what's daycare?"

"You're right." Ada said, looking at Sam and ignoring Kyle. "There are only three of us. How are we gonna pull this off? Mom would kill me if anything happened to Kyle. And that would mean that one of us would have to be watching him and making sure he stayed out of trouble. That leaves one peron to face off with the evillest person ever known to this universe."

"Ada!" Sam said suddenly. "Just breathe. That's it, deep breath's. Just breathe. In, out. In, out."

"It's not working!" Ada said, panicking. She walked over to the wall and began hitting her head against it. "We are going to fail. It's no use. How are we ever going to win?"

"With a little help from some friends." A voice said from the doorway.

As one, the newest ranger team turned to see who was there. It was Kimmie.

"No offense Kimmie," Ada began, "But how are you going to help?"

"Well, for starters, I used to be a power ranger." Kimmie said. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"Wait, you were a power ranger?" Ada questioned. "When? And with who?"

"Whom." Kimmise corrected. "Your parents, and your uncle. And there was that other girl, but we never knew who she was. She just showed up one day when putties were attacking Angel Gove Park. Not long after that, Space Patrol Delta was formed, and we lost our jobs."

"Yeah, to a bunch of traitors." Sam muttered.

"Very true." Kimmie agreed. "But that's not why I'm here. There is someone else here who wants to talk to the newest ranger team."

As they walked out of the room, Kyle pulled on Ada's shirt. She looked down at him to see his face lit up with delight.

"Even more new people, Ada? This is the best day of my life."

* * *

"Um...Andros, hunny?" Ashley said hesitantly. "Where's the Megaship?" 

"It's in the hanger. Why?" Andros responded as he ate his breakfast.

"Because Zhane just called. It isn't there anymore. And the kids aren't answering any of our calls." Ashley answered.

"WHAT?!"

Breakfast was definately over.

* * *

"So you're gonna help us?" Sam confirmed. He turned to Ada. "Told ya you didn't need to stress out about everything."

Jordan smiled. "Of course we're gonna help. You don't think we would face dad and Uncle Andros' wrath if it wasn't for a really good reason, do you?"

"Who's Andros?" Ada asked.

"He was the red space ranger." Billy answered promptly. "He served with your grandfather on the mission to the moon with all of the red rangers."

"There was a mission to the moon?" Ada said.

"I wanna go to the moon!" Kyle cut in.

"You aren't going anywhere." Ann said quickly. "You're too young."

Surprisingly, it was Sam who responded to Ann's statement.

"But he has to go." Sam protested. "He has the power. And Dulcea chose him. It has to be Kyle. Besides, we'll take care of him."

"Mom, you just have to let him go." Ada chimed in. "Do you want to be the one responsible for the destruction of all mankind because Scarlette was able to take over because all of the rangers weren't there to fight her?"

Ann looked at her daughter like she was crazy. "Kyle is four years old. I don't think he's going to make much of a difference in the fighting."

"Not the fighting maybe." Ted said suddenly. "But definitely in the saving."

Now, everyone turned to look at him. Ted stepped forward.

"The three of them have the powers of the Ninjetti. The eight rangers that Scarlette had captive possess the Nijetti powers as well. The Ninjetti can save the Ninjetti. But not unless they are all there."

"Okay." Ann said. "But what about us? We have Ninjetti powers as well. Wouldn't we make a difference in the saving as well?"

"We would." Kimmie agreed. "But this isn't our fight. It's theirs."

Ann closed her eyes and took a deap breath. When she opened them, Ada was seized with a sudden sense of deja vu. This situation was earily similar to the one that had occured just moments before. And then, Ann had given in. Well, sort of anyway. She had gone to the only parental figures she had. Billy and Trini.

And speaking of Trini, she had been earily silent throughout the duration of Ada's visit to the Cranston's. Ada turned to look at her aunt now, and saw that she was sitting on the couch, just quietly observing it all. But finally, she spoke.

"I don't think that any of this is up to you." Trini said softly. "The three of them were chosen, and the three of them will go. Ann, you haven't seen your parents since you were two. And Ted, you've never even met your father. I know you want the chance. And I know you're scared for your children, if they go. But think of it like this, they have the chance to regain everything you lost as children. Do you really want to pass that opportunity by?"

Ann and Ted looked at each other or a moment. It was clear about how both of them felt about the situation. One wanted them to go. The other didn't. But there was only one right answer to the problem. And for now, thank goodness for the eight captured rangers, Ann and Ted chose it.

It was Ann who delivered the news to her children, and Sam, after a moment's delay.

"Fine, you can both go."

**a/n-next chapter- goldar, if i choose to put him in the story, andros comes after his ship, and/or an old ranger returns. and please note, this ranger HAS AGED! (so he really is 'old')**

**also, too bad if you thought this chapter was too short! i was avoiding doing my homework, but i'm starting to think that i really should do it. i am currently failing the class its for, so it would probably be a good idea to actually do it.**

**anyway, hoped u liked the chapter. next one as soon as i write it, but i might take the time to update one of my other stories first. oh well, whatever i fell like writing...see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n-if u dont like this chapter, too bad! i need reviews to know what you think. hinthint**

**disclaimer-¿Não possuo isto? no.**

**Chapter Five-Breaking In, Breaking Out**

Prison was so boring.

There was nothing to do there.

And things got old really quick.

Especially when you've been there for thirty four years and you dont age.

Altogether, Goldar just didn't like being in jail very much. But today was going to be different. For today, Goldar was getting out of jail. The legal way. And he knew just where he wanted to go when he was free.

Who knew that going to jail could give you such an insight into the mistakes you've made in your life?

Certainly not Goldar. Thirty four years ago at least...

* * *

"It's so dirty." Kyle whispered. "Mommy wouldn't like it here." 

Ada shook her head slightly at her brother. "Mom would love it here." She corrected. "This was her home. She would just go crazy cleaning."

The three rangers and their, for want of a better word, help were standing in the living room of the Oliver Home in Reefside California. They had needed information about what they would find on the moon before actually going there. And this was the only place to find it.

When Conner and Billy had come back, alone, from the moon, all of the rangers there had evacuated. None of them had taken anything with. They just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. after all, Scarlette knew where Tommy lived, and it would be the first place she would attack. So, they had left. And never returned.

But now, after all those years, someone was finally here again.

Jordan stepped into the kitchen, her brother closely following.

"I remember this place." She said softly. "Mom, Dad, and Uncle Andros wanted to seal the command center off. And they had to take us with. It was at least twenty years ago, but everything still looks the same."

"I know." Her brother, Calvin, replied. "But it's a bit dirtier than last time."

"How can you tell?" Their cousin, Henry, questioned. "It dust. Last time it was all the dust collected over fourteen years. There just twenty years worth of dust more here. It can't look that much dirtier."

Ada looked at them contemplatively for a moment. "You kind of remind me of some people I know."

"Really, who?" Jordan asked.

"My mom and my uncle. They fight all the time."

"No they don't." Kyle contradicted. "Daddy says that Mommy just likes to yell at Uncle David, and he knows that if he wants to keep his head, the best thing for him to do is just stand there and look sorry."

"So," Sam cut in, before anyone could respond to that pronouncement, "What are we looking for anyway?"

"We, are looking for this." Calvin said, indicating the dinosaur skeleton in the kitchen. He pulled the jaw and a trap door appeared in the floor.

"That is so cool." Kyle said in awe. "I wanna have a trap door in my kitchen floor."

"If we had a trapdoor in our kitchen floor we would flood everytime it was opened." Ada pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. But it would still be cool." Kyle said wistfully.

"Let's just go down." Henry said. "I want to know what's so special down there that had to be locked up for a million years."

"Twenty." Jordan said as she walked down the steps first. "Twenty years. Why did I get stuck with the stupid cousin?"

"Don't worry." Calvin said sympathetically. "So did I."

* * *

They were sitting in silence for the time being. They had nothing to say. Sure, they were worried about their children and the kids they thought of as family. But for now, their was nothing to say. Well, not until there was a sudden punding on the door, and then said door was kicked open beofre anyone could respond, and a very angry-looking former red ranger walked through the place where they door used to stand. What a way to be re-united with an old friend after all these years.

"Where are they?" Andros asked through gritted teeth.

"Where are who?" Justin asked, not knowing that this was Henry's father.

"Our children." Zhane said from behind him.

"Don't forget the Megaship." Ashley said from behind him. "We want to know where that is too."

"They took Ada, Sam, and Kyle to...to..." Here Ann faltered, not wanting to remember the happy home she had shared with her father, brother, and for a very short time, her mother.

"They took them to Tommy's old command center." Billy supplied. "They needed to get some information from there before they could go after Scarlette."

"I'm still gonna kill them when they get back." Andros said, sitting down on the only empty couch. "They took the Megaship without permission! I thought it wa stolen."

"Andros, honey," Ashley said softly, "In all fairness, you think the Megaship is stolen when we get people to come take it to be cleaned."

While everyone was forcing themselves not to laugh at this, Karone walked into the room.

"Okay, I put him in a safe place, no one has to worry about a thing." She announced to the room.

"Put who in a safe place?" Trini questioned. "Did I miss something here?"

"Actually, I think you do have something to worry about." An eerily familiar voice said from behind Karone.

As one, all occupants of the room turned to see who was there. When they saw who it was, Trini, Billy, Ann, Ted, and Justin all knew why they recognized it.

Because standing beind Karone, was none other than Goldar.

* * *

"Woah!" Sam said as he ascended into the basment behind Jordan. "Everything is so..."

"Clean?" Ada supplied as she followed him.

"But this is impossible." Henry stated. "This place was sealed against intruders. No one could get in, or out. Not unless they knew how to get past the technology. And it's pretty advanced. It's from KO-35. No human could get past it."

"No human that hasn't ever been in contact with the rangers before you mean." A voice said, it was coming from the side of the cave-like room. "And just so you know, I have been in contact with the rangers, and I can get past the technology."

"Who are you?" Calvin questioned.

"I'm a friend." The voice said.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman who looked to be about the same age as Ada's grandmother.

"An old friend." She said.

**a/n-and i bet u all know who she is, dont you? tell me, in a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n-out of the three reviews i have so far, only one of you was right. come on people, crystal isnt as old as tanya! and how would she get off the moon? remember what happened the last time she tried that? anyway, on with the story...**

**Chapter Six-Allies and Improvements**

"You guys seriously need to get your security systems up to date." Goldar said conversationally, walking into the room. "I pushed and the door opened. No challenge at all."

"G-Goldar?" Ann stuttered. "What is he doing here?"

Karone opened her mouth to answer, but Goldar cut here off.

"They let me go." he said. "I've changed, really, I have. I want to help. All those years in prison have made me see that being evil is such a waste of your life. Now fighting the evil, that's the real way to live. Plus, am I the only one that notcied that the good guys always win? Seriously, I lost count of all the battles that Rita alone lost to the rangers. Of course, Rita wasn't exactly the smartest person. I guess it's a trait that runs in the family, huh?"

Trini's jaw dropped. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Goldar?"

"Yeah," Ann chimed in, "You're so...so..."

"Not evil?" Billy supplied. Ted and Justin nodded their heads in agreement. "I must admit it is rather unnerving that one of our former arch-nemesis is here in the flesh and not trying to obliterate us."

They were all silent for a minute.

"Yeah, what he said." Ted agreed.

A look that could most likely pass off as a smile on any alien planet appeared on Goldar's face. Which, in Ann's opinion did nothing to improve his facial features whatsoever.

"Well, I used to be evil." Goldar explained. "But thirty four years in prison can change a-"

"Giant Gold Monkey." David offered suddenly appearing in the room. "So you guys picked him up?"

Ann rounded on her older brother. "You knew he was being freed! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Calm down Ann." David said. "I only just found out. Besides, I tried calling your place and no one answered. Which brings me to my next point, who decided to have a party and not invite me?"

"Bro," Ted began, shaking his head sadly, "Every party we have we try to do it without you. We just don't have a lot of space down here to hide a party from you."

"So, ignoring that rather insightful look into the lives of people who I thought actually liked me," David continued while wiping a fake tear from his eye, "Where are my favorite niece and nephew? You aren't hiding them from the truth again, are you Ann?"

"I never hid them from the truth." Ann protested. "I protected them from it. And if you had kids, then you would do the same thing."

"They got powers." Ted said. "And they had to go to your old house to get some information on Scarlette. Then they were going to go attack to moon palace or something."

"Which is why I'm here." Goldar said suddenly. "I want to help. I want to make up for all the bad I did before."

Kimmie snorted. "I find that kind of hard to believe."

"Don't we all?" Ann muttered.

"I want to help." Goldar repeated. "I can totally understand why you wouldn't trust me of course. But all that I'm asking for is a chance. Please?"

"I guess we could." Ann said slowly.

"Could what?" A voice asked from the dooryway. "And why are there so many people here?"

"Uncle Jason!" David exclaimed. "Yes! I wasn't the only one who wasn't invited to the party!"

"Oh shut up David." Ann snapped. "This isn't a party. Ada, Kyle, and Sam became rangers, Goldar got freed and he wants to help us defeat Scarlette, and the kids took the megaship to our old house to get some info from dad's computer's."

"How...fascinating." Jason said slowly. "So, Ada's a power ranger now? How on Earth did Kyle become one? Who is Sam? Why would anyone in their right mind let Goldar free? Do you really trust him to help save everyone and defeat Scarlette? And how did the kids get the megaship when it's supposed to be on KO-35?"

"Ahh." Ted said. "A few really good questions."

"Yeah." Kimmie chimed in. "Questions with a bunch of answers."

"Well, we have plenty of time." Jason said conversationally. "Tommy never had that great of organizational skills, especially when it came to using the ever-feared technology."

* * *

"Yeah, so, got any other names?" Henry asked. "I mean who calls their kid 'friend'?" 

"Shut up Henry!" Jordan exclaimed. "She wasn't telling us what her name was. You're such an idiot."

The woman smiled at them. "You remind me of some teenagers I used to know. Conner in particular was quite stupid at times."

"Yeah, don't you mean like all the time?" Ada questioned. "Not exactly someone who I'd call the smartest of the bunch."

The woman's smile widened, if possible. "You know Conner?"

"Uncle Conner is the best!" Kyle exclaimed. "He plays soccer with me all the time. But he's kind of weird. He always wears red. And nothing else. It can get kind of annoying you know."

"Well, that's Conner." The woman stated.

"Not to be rude or anything," Sam said suddenly, "But what is your name? And who are you? No offense but I don't exactly trust people I don't know. Even if they did used to work for the power rangers."

"That's quite alright." The woman responded. "And I don't expect you to trust me at all. Just as much as Kyle here knows that Conner will always wear red."

"How do you know my name?" Kyle asked in awe.

"I know you're parents. And your grandparents." The woman replied. "I used to work down here, with your grandpa."

"Speaking of your grandparents," Calvin interrupted, "Who exactly where they? I mean, we know they lived here and all. We just don't know who they are."

"Well, Dad's dad is Adam Park. And Mom's parents are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart." Ada answered. "Mom, Uncle David, and Grandpa used to live here. I bet mom never knew about this place though."

"Oh, she did." The woman said. "She and David used to come down here all the time with their dad. There was no one else in the house to watch them after all. I had to do it during the battles, not that I really would have cared about doing it at any other time."

"Yes, but who are you?" Jordan questioned. "I think we can trust you now."

The woman smiled. "My name," She said, "is Hayley."

* * *

Crystal was once more standing in front of the room full of rangers. Much like herself, three of them were surrounded by a colored aura. Well, sort of anyway. White wasn't really a color. 

The only woman, Crystal recognized as the one who had talked to her that day in the hall. She had been so nice. Too bad she had never said what her name was. This woman was surrounded by a pink light.

The man who was by this woman was surrounded by a white light very much like the one surrounding Crystal. She recognized him as well. He had been one of the people with that woman on that day.

The final person who was 'glowing' was another man. He was surrounded by a blackish light. Maybe this didn't mean that Scarlette would be surrounded by black if she walked in here. Crystal knew without a doubt that these people were good. These colors served another purpose.

Crystal took a deap breath, her decision made.

Cautiously, Crystal stepped toward the person closest to her. Which happened to be the woman in pink. Slowly, Crystal extended her hand so that it was right next to the woman's arm. In one swift movement, she plunged her arm through the light and it connected with a solid arm. In more hesitant movement, Crystal drew the arm out of the pink light and into the white.

As soon as the woman's arm was free of the pink light, her fingers began to flex themselves. Crystall took this as a good sign and removed the rest of the woman's body from the pink light.

The woman blinked rapidly. She faced Crystal.

"What just happened?" She questioned. "How did I get here?"

**a/n-do u all hate me?**

**ive decided to post this out of the goodness of my heart. i realize that i haven't been getting that many hits and reviews cuz no one is getting emails from fanfic. at least, im not. i hope more people review this chapter. and i hope u dont mind that i put goldar in, cuz some people din't really want him. anyway, hope u liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n-sorry if i didn't make it clear in the last chapter. kim is the person with crystal. she was never mentioned by name cuz crystal obviously didn't know who kim was.**

**disclaimer-i dont think i own this.**

**Chapter Seven-Reunions at the Command Center**

"What happened?" The woman repeated.

Crystal just stood there for a moment. Then, a huge grin broke out over her face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It worked!"

"What worked?" The woman asked, confused.

"I freed you." Crystal explained. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Kimberly Hart." Kim said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal Moon." Crystal said. "Do you remember me?"

But Kim didn't answer. She had closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths. FInally, she opened her eyes.

"No." Kim said softly. "That's impossible. You were just a little girl. Now...now, you're older than I am."

"Look," Crystal said, "I know this seems really strange to you, but I promise that there's a really good explanation for it all. For now, you have to help me with these two guys, then we have to get out of here."

"What two-Tommy!" Kim said suddenly catching sight of her fiance. "What's wrong with him?"

"PLease, just help me get him out of the light. You're smaller than him, so it was easy getting you out." Crystal explained. "I'll need help with him, and that other one right there."

It took a bit of time, but the two managed to free Tommy, then Adam. Both men looked a bit more shaken up than Kim did. After all, she was the one who had just woken up from the three year coma, well, sort of anyway. Crystal turned to Tommy.

"Know anywhere safe I can take you?"

"Yeah...but what about everyone else?" Tommy questioned.

"We san't help them now." Crystal said sadly. "With you three it was luck. So, where are we going?"

Tommy pulled his sleeve up to reveal his communicator. "Thank goodness I had Hayley hoook that teleporter up to the main computer. We're going to the command center."

* * *

"Hayley...Hayley..." Calvin muttered to himself. 

"Yes, that's what she said her name was." Jordan said. "Anything else?"

"Where have I heard that name before?" Henry asked. "It sounds so familiar."

Hayley smiled at him. "I was the 'technical assisstant' for the Dino Thunder team. I basically built this whole place. Minus the actual cave of course."

"Mom and Uncle David talk about you all the time." Ada said. "Uncle Conner too. The way they described you, you'd think you were Uncle Billy's female clone or something. Which in itself, is rather scary."

"Billy, Billy Cranston?" Hayley quesioned. "Original blue ranger?"

"Was everyone we know a ranger?" Kyle asked suddenly. "That's what Dulcea said about mommy and daddy. She said they were birds. Are you a bird?"

Hayley chuckled softly. "No, I'm not a bird. But I bet a lot of the people you knew were rangers once."

"That's so cool!" Kyle said in awe.

Sam opened his mouth and started to say something as well, btu stopped immediately when a black light appeared in the room. Hayley gasped as soon as it appeared.

"Teleportation." She muttered, before four people appeared in the room. Then, she gasped again. "T-Tommy?"

The man who could only be Tommy turned at the sound of his name. His eyes went wide with shock when he saw seven other people down there, one of whom he recognized.

"Is that you Hayley?" He questioned. "When did you get so..._old_?"

"Oh, I don't know." Hayley said in an offhand sort of voice. "It might have had something to do with thirty four years passing since the last time we saw each other."

Kim fainted.

Thankfully, Tommy caught her in time. He laid her gently upong the stone floor, and straightening up, looked back to Hayley.

"What do you mean, 'thirty four years?' I just saw you like an hour ago. Remember? We were planning to attack the moon palace, and the intergalactic police had just taken Goldar away to prison? Everyone was there."

Hayley looked at Tommy with a sad expression on her face. "Tommy, all of that happened over thirty years ago. Scarlette must have captured you and frozen yo in time or something. I didn't even know she could do that."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Crystal muttered.

"Who are you?" Ada asked. "I know who the other three are, but you don't look like anyone I know of."

"That's Crystal." Kim answered from her position on the floor. "She is Scarlette's younger sister. But she doesn't pose a threat to us. She freed us from the dark dimension. At least I think that was the dark dimension?"

"It was." Tommy replied. "I've been in there enough times to know what it looks like."

"I'll just take your word for it then." Adam said. He turned to Ada. "So, who are you?"

Ada smiled. "I'm your granddaughter."

"WHAT?!" Tommy and Adam said at the same time.

"I. Am. Your. Granddaughter." Ada repeated. Then she turned to Tommy. "Your's as well."

Tommy looked shocked, while Adam just looked confused.

"But I don't have any children." Adam finally stated. "How on earth could I have a grandkid?"

"Grandkids." Ada corrected. "This is my little brother."

Kyle waved. "Hi, I'm Kyle. Are you a bird too?"

"Don't ask." Ada hastily said. "By the way, my name is Ada."

"I don't have any kids." Adam repeated.

"Grandma Tanya adopted dad when he was four." Ada explained. "You guys had already been gone for about two years then."

"What about us?" KIm asked. "What happened to our kids?"

"Well, Ann is obviously our mother." Ada said. "And Uncle David just chills at home. Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini took the two of them in."

"So Billy escaped?" Tommy asked. "What about Conner? Conner was with Billy. I know Trent got captured, but Conner was alright, right?"

"Uncle Conner is the best!" Kyle said. "He taught me how to play soccer. But you know what? He always seems real sad. I don't know why though."

"Kira." Hayley, Tommy, and Kim said together.

"Conner loved her." Kim explained. "But she got captured with us. _Thirty four years_. How old would that make everyone?"

"Let's see, mom, dad, and Uncle David are all thirty six. Umm...Aunt Kimmie is thirty two. Uncle Jason, Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy, Aunt Trini, and Aunt Tanya are all sixty two." Ada paused for a moment and glanced at her grandparents. "Wow, you three sure look good for sixty two-year olds."

"We want to see them." Adam said softly. "Where are they?"

"We live in the aquabase." Kyle said happily. "You know, this is like the second time in my life that I've ever been out of there. Isn't that so cool?"

"You mean they've cooped you up inside all of this time?" Kim questioned.

"They had to." Ada replied. "Scarlette is still out there, and she would have found us. Then no one would be able to rescue you. Well, there would still be Crystal of course, but she only managed to get the three of you."

"I hate to interrupt." Jordan interrupted. "But we really shold be getting out of here. Everyone on the megaship!"

"Does Andros know about this?" Tommy questioned the young woman.

"Uh, no. Not really." Jordan said.

"Ooh." Kim said softly. "You're gonna be in trouble."

**a/n-so im updating sooner than i thought i would. im not promising anything, but i'll try to update soon. i have another story that needs to be updated, if i can figure out what i did with the chapter of course. which brings up a good point, you should all consider yourselves lucky that the imspiration for these chapters comes when im on the computer, so that they can be typed. unlike my other story, where it is all written on paper, and easy to lose. anyway, hope u liked it. next chapter, reunions at the aquabase...**


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n-below are just a couple of reviews from the past couple chapters that i wanted to reply to.**

**cinderelly-join the club. my sister really, really, really doesn't like me too! and conner is not eighty. he's only like 51. my other sister had the same concerns though. she doesn't like the rangers being older, but if i told u now what was going to happen, it would ruin the whole story.**

**the little mermaid-tanya _did_ adopt ted when he was four. see chapter 16 of a legacy continued and chapter 2 of this story. therefore, i was telling the truth and don't need someone to proofread my chapters.**

**disclaimer-not mine**

**Chapter Eight-Reunions at the Aquabase**

"They're back." David announced to the room. "The Megaship just docked."

Andros was the first one up and out the door. "I am so gonna kill those three."

Before anyone could could stop him, Andros was gone. Ann followed after him quickly, anxious to see her children once more. Everyone else followed at a more gradual pace, as none of the rest of them really had a pressing need to see their spaceship or their children.

Seeing as he was the first one to leave the room, Andros was also the first one to reach to docking bay where the megaship had just landed. Ann hadn't been expecting him to be standing right in the doorway, and consequently practically ran into him.

"They get out yet?" Ann asked.

"See any dead bodies yet?" Andros questioned.

"Bet they saw you waiting." Ann said. "Good luck getting your ship back now."

Before Andros could respond, the ramp finally opened, and someone appeared at the top. Whoever it was, was standing far enough back in the shadows so that neither Ann nor Andros could tell who it was. Suddenly, voices could be heard from the inside.

"Just go down." A voice that sounded very much like Ada's said. "All three of you."

Ann turned to Andros. "Looks like you get to kill before I get to check for injuries."

"Do you think I can be arrested here?" Andros asked no one in particular. "I mean, technically, I could be a breakthrough for the government. I _am_ an alien lifeform. Think that could get me out of jail for manslaughter?"

"Well, technically, you'd be killing your fellow 'alien lifeforms'." Ann said. "So yeah, probably."

Andros nodded. "This works for me. Those three are _so_ dead."

"_GO_!" A voice shouted from inside the ship. Yep, it was definitely Ada.

Andros and Ann turned back to the ship to see three people walking down the ramp. However, they were definitely surprised to see who it was. Yes, it was two men and a woman. But it was definitely not Andros' son and niece and nephew. No...it was Ann's parents and father-in-law.

"Is that...?" Andros said. Ann could only nod.

Kim was the first to speak when they were off the ramp. "Umm, hello?"

"Andros!" Tommy said suddenly. "Almost didn't recognize you there. Ada didn't say you were here." He turned to Ann. "And who are you?"

"Your daughter." Was all Ann could say before she fainted.

Surprisingly, Kim didn't faint as well, she only sighed. "Like mother, like daughter."

"So, where's David then?" Tommy asked conversationaly, totally ignoring the fact that his daughter, who was now older than him, was lying on the floor in a dead faint.

"Someone want me?" A voice asked from behind Andros. "And why is Ann lying on the floor?"

"Yes, and mom fainted." Ada answered, now walking down that ramp as well, leading Kyle. "So, Uncle David, guess who we found?"

"Well, where were you?" David questioned.

"You better haven't gone any place other than what you were supposed to." Ted added.

"Don't worry about it dad." Ada said. Adam's head turned sharply in Ted's direction, then moved again for confirmation from his new found granddaughter, who nodded slightly. "So, umm, where's Grandma?"

"I'm right here Ada. We all are." Tanya said, coming up behind her son.

Ada smiled as she saw the three people at the front of the crowd. Then she motioned her three grandparents forward.

"We found them." She announced.

Tanya's breath caught in her throat and she had tears in her eyes. Both Ted and David's reactions were the same. Their jaws simply dropped at their newly found parent, or in David's case, parents.

"Grandma!" Kyle said excitedly to Tanya. "We found Grandpa! And our other Grandma and Grandpa! Isn't that so cool? And we met this nice lady named...uh...Hayley. And Crystal too. She brought us Granpa, and Granma, and Grandpa. Wanna meet her?"

"Did you just say Crystal?" Kimmie asked sharply.

"Yep." Kyle said happily.

Kimmie turned to David and Ted. "Do you remember Crystal?"

As one, the two men nodded.

"She was the white ranger." David said softly. "But she disappeared. All we could ever get out of her was that her name was Crystal. How did she find mom and dad and Uncle Adam?"

"Because my sister led me to them." Crystal said, now also walking down the ramp. "My sister, the one who took them prisoner in the first place. My sister, Scarlette."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"HAXEL!" Scarlette screeched. 

The fierce general winced. This definitely didn't sound good.

He walked into the throne room to find his mistress standing just outside of the entrance to the dark dimension fuming. Scratch the part about this not _sounding_ good, this just didn't _look_ good...at all.

"Yes, mistress?" Haxel questioned as soon as he was in the room.

"Get in there." Scarlette hissed, pointing to the dark dimension. Fearfully, Haxel obeyed.

The sight that met his eyes was much different than the one he was expecting though. Gone were the three people who had mysteriously been glowing for the past sixteen years. They had mysteriously dissappeared. Haxel turned at the sound of Scarlette coming in behind him.

"They're gone." He stated.

"I can see that." Scarlette snapped. "What I want to know is how? It is impossible for them to escape from my spell on their own, and no one could have gotten in here without my knowledge."

Haxel was silent in thought. Then an idea struck him. He turned to Scarlette.

"What about your sister?"

Scarlette caught her breath. "I left her in the throne room. She was trapped in another of my spells...but I didn't see her in there just now. I bet she was the one who did it."

The two of them were silent for a moment.

Then, "But they won't find anything, or anyone, on earth to help them." Scarlette finally said. "None of their ranger friends have been seen or heard from in over thirty years, and the last of the rangers have just fallen. They won't last. We'll have them back in no time."

She turned to face Haxel. "Or else."

* * *

So, in short terms, her parents were back. In the long run, they were eight years younger than her and had no idea how to save all of the other trapped rangers.

At the current moment, Ann had a headache.

Which of course wasn't being helped by the fact that Kyle was running around screaming like a maniac about birds. Who on earth had had the idea to make him a power ranger?

Ann's head snapped up to gaze at her young son, her eye's wide. Then her gaze shifted to her husband and her brother, then onto her best friend, and last but not least, the woman who was apparently her arch-enemies younger sister. Who had been the one to decide to make them the power rangers?

Who had been the one to decide to make everyone in Ann's life, a power ranger?

Who used to be a big floating head, and lived in a command center in the middle of a desert, and had a robot as their only companion?

The answer was so simple, that the solution to all of their problems had been solved with one word that Ann uttered in a soft voice that made everyone in the room go dead silent in surprise.

"Zordon."

**a/n-sorry about the delay. i wanted to work on my other story, and then i just got side-tracked, and i even started to plan out a new power rangers story. not that i think i'll ever atually write it. anyway, i hope u liked the chapter, as far as i'm concerned, it isn't exactly the best one i've ever written. but i'll leave that up to you to decide...**


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n-so i was thinking about something. it gets kind of confusing, all of these characters, right? i mean, i made like half of them up. my sister gave me this idea, what if i put a 'family tree' of sorts on my profile page? it would list all of the characters i use in here. and all of the ones I made up as well, and who there related to and so on. tell me what you think. if i get some positive feedback i'll start working on it right away, so i can get it up as soon as possible. enjoy the chapter.**

**disclaimer-not mine. not mine. not mine. not mine. not mine. not mine. not mine. not mine. mine. i mean, _not_ mine.**

**Chapter Nine-Reunions at the _Original _Command Center**

"Zordon?" Kim questioned her daughter. "What about him? He's been dead for years."

"No, he hasn't." David said, catching on to what his sister was thinking. "He's the one who sent us to Dulcea to receive our powers."

"And Dulcea mentioned something to us about someone named Zordon." Ada put in. "I think she said that he was the one who chose us to receive the powers."

"That guy is so dead." Ann muttered. "And for real this time. What was going throught that guy's head when he made Kyle a ranger?"

"Birds!" Kyle exclaimed.

Tommy and Adam shared a look over their gradnson's head. "Did we miss something? About birds?"

"He's been obsessed with them ever since Dulcea said you people were all birds." Ada explained. "Kind of annoying really."

"Back to the point." Kim interrupted. "What about Zordon?"

"If we want to save everyone else," Ann began, "Then we need Zordon's help to do it. He's the one who started the legacy of power rangers here on Earth. And wasn't he the one who trapped Rita in the dumpster in the first place? If he could get her in there, who's to say he can't trap her daughter in there as well?"

"I wish he would." Crystal muttered.

"You know," David said, "That's exactly how I feel about my sister, too."

Ann glared at him.

Kim smiled slightly. "Things with you two will never change."

"We don't fight that much." Ann insisted.

"Yes we do." David contradicted.

"No we don't." Ann snapped.

"Did _I_ miss something?" Ada questioned.

Kim turned to her granddaughter. "They were always fighting, back when I visited them. Loudest two and a half years of my life."

"Same question." Ada said.

"You never told them?" Kim asked her children. She turned to Ada. "When these two were oh, sixteen I think it was, I came from the past while I was supposed to be in some kind of coma. It's all quite complicated really. But in a strange way, it makes sense."

"Must be a very strange way." Sam muttered.

"I've got it." Billy said suddenly, and randomly. He was standing over a computer console.

"Got what?" Everyone chourused together.

"The command center." He said.

The image on the screen held the face of someone most of them recognized.

Alpha.

* * *

"Mistress, I have some news for you." Haxel said, bowing before Scarlette's throne. 

"Does it have anything to do with my sister and those missing rangers?" Scarlette snapped.

Haxel hesitated. "Um...no...not really."

"Then I don't want to hear about it." She hissed. "I want you focusing everything on finding them. It doesn't matter that there's no one to take them in, they are still a danger to us. I want them found!"

"Yes mistress." Haxel said hastily. "But this concerns Goldar."

Scarlette's eyes went wide. "Goldar?" She questioned. "What about him?"

"They've freed him. Goldar is no longer in prison." Haxel told her. "He was released early this morning."

"Released into whose custody?" Scarlette questioned. "The intergalactic police just wouldn't let someone like Goldar go."

"From the information I have," Haxel began, "It looks like it was the second pink galaxy ranger."

"I'm not familiar with the galaxy rangers." Scarlette said. "What else do you have on her?"

"Well, mistress, it would appear that the two of you have met before." Haxel informed her. "But then, you knew her as Astronema."

Scarlette grinned evily. "Excellent."

* * *

"Rangers!" Zordon said. "I haven't seen or heard from you in years. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Ann snorted. "Oh please, don't tell me you haven't been watching the viewing globe."

"Okay, I won't." Zordon said.

"Dude, you don't know?" David asked in awe.

"Know what?" Zordon questioned. "Has something happened? Cruger was supposed to contact me if anything major happened and he needed reinforcements."

Ann sighed. "Cruger's gone. They're all gone. Remember how you helped to set up S.P.D. to protect the Earth from Scarlette?"

Zordon could only nod.

"It didn't work."

Zordon closed his eyes. They were all silent for a moment. When he opened them again, the pain he felt was evident. Never had he lost so many rangers at one time. Other than the time with Scarlette all those years ago.

"Before we ask for your help, Zordon," Ann said softly, "There's something we should explain to you."

"What?"

"We found mom and dad, and Uncle Adam."

"How?" Zordon asked in awe.

"Well, actually, it was Crystal." David explained. "You remember that girl? The white ranger on our team? Well, she was...is, Scarlette's younger sister. But her total opposite as well. She found the three of them and was able to rescue them. She knows where the others are, but we need your help to rescue them."

A smile lit up Zordon's features. "Anything to help the rangers..."

* * *

Scarlette stood on the balcony overlooking the desolate landscape of the moon, just thinking about the past few days. And maybe a bit further back than that as well.

_It felt so good to get out of here. Thirty four years is really a bit too long to stay inside of this place. And what better way to commemorate my newfound freedom from that dreary place than to kill off a bunch of rangers? Now there are none left. None left at all. Okay, so there aren't any left that are in a position to come after me. _

_So, altogether, I won. I finally won. I accomplished what my parents never could. _

_Those fools. _

_And the nerve of them! Abandoning us for the side of good. Well...that little brat was always good. But really, they made me the laughing stock of...well...the universe. The Emperor of All Evil and Rita Repulsa going over to the side of good! It's perposterous!_

_Ugh, I need to find those rangers!_

_It doesn't matter that they are alone and powerless, they were the power rangers. Who knows what they could do in their position?_

Scarlette was interrupted from her thoughts by the sudden appearance of General Haxel in the throne room.

"Mistress." He said.

"What?"

"I have something."

Scarlette turned around eagerly. "What is it?"

"It's the 'Morphin Grid." Haxel announced. "It's re-activated itself. Someone's using the old command center."

Scarlette's eyes lit up in anticipation.

_So long, rangers..._

**a/n-thanks for reading the chapter, but just so you know, no matter what, i won't be updating until friday at the earliest. i have a huge test i need to study for that if i took right now, i would fail. thats all.**


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n- i am dying of writer's block.**

**disclaimer-not mine, blah blah blah**

**Chapter Ten-In Order To Fix Things**

"I have a plan." Billy announced.

He, along with Trini and Hayley had all decided to stay behind while everyone else went to the Command Center. The three of them, all being rather smart, were brainstorming ideas on how to save all of the other rangers. And apparently, he had just had an idea on how to do just that.

"What is it?" His wife demanded.

"Time travel." Billy answered with a smile on his face.

Both women just sat there, staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What? It could work." Billy insisted. "Kim gave me the idea. She said she came to the future and met the twins as teenagers, right? Well, what if we somehow made an actual time machine to get to the past _before_ Scarlette captured them?"

"It could work." Trini said slowly. She turned to Hayley for support. "Right?"

Hayley nodded. "And I happen to have an excellent idea of how to skip past the hard part."

"What's the hard part though?" Trini asked.

"Building the time machine." Billy answered softly. "And to skip past that part..."

"We need to contact Time Force." Hayley finished.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Billy asked.

"We need the Silver Guardians." Trini stated.

* * *

"We need a plan." Ann stated, pacing up and down in front of the disfunctional viewing globe. "We have to have a plan before we do anything stupid to try and get the others back." 

"So..." David said slowly. "Anyone have any ideas for a plan?"

No one moved or said a word.

"We are so screwed." Kimmie muttered.

"And you are so lucky you're parents aren't here." Kim informed her.

"Oh, but we are." A voice said from behind Ann. Who, in turn, turned to glare at Zordon once she saw who had just appeared on the viewing globe.

"So, it doesn't work, huh?" She said.

"Trini!" Zordon said, totally ignoring Ann's comment. "Billy! And..."

"Hayley." Hayley supplied. "And we have a plan."

"I knew we kept you smart people around for a reason." Tommy muttered.

"I'm touched." Trini said dryly. "Now, back to the point. We have an idea on how to fix everything. But in order to do so, we need to contact the Silver Guardians. They must know how to contact Time Force, right?"

This pronouncement was met by shocked silence. Ada spoke first

"Uh, what's the Silver Guardians?"

"And what's Time Force?" Sam added.

"Did you never tell them anything?" Tommy questioned Ann. "About the power rangers? This stuff is common knowledge."

"I can't be responsible for what Sam does or doesn't know." Ann snapped at her father. "As for Ada and Kyle, can you honestly tell me that you would have told David and I about you and mom, and everyone else being rangers?"

"You're right, Ann." Kim said, cutting off Tommy's reply. "We wouldn't have told you two. But don't get mad at him. He- well all of us really- are just surprised that you don't know anything about the power rangers. Just because your parents didn't want to tell you anything about us or them being rangers, doesn't mean you shouldn't know a thing about the rangers. _Everyone_ knows something about the power rangers."

"Yeah, everyone 'cept us." Ada muttered.

"But on to the more important issue." David cut in. "Time Force was a ranger team before Dino Thunder, which was the team dad started when he first came to Reefside. They were from the year 3000. The Silver Guardians were a private security organization, but after the rangers went back to the future, it became a peace keeping organization. Oh yeah, and the co-leaders of it are two of the former rangers."

"Who might be able to contact the future for us." Sam finished. He turned back to the viewing globe. "So, any idea on how to call them?"

* * *

"Did you look it up?" jen questioned Katie, who nodded. "What did it say?"

"They never saw anyone but the three Ninjetti rangers, but there was some sort of ship in the yard." Katie looked up at Jen here. "And it's description perfectly matches the time ship."

"So, we say yes?" Lucas asked. "If they call..."

"They'll call." Trip said positively. "It's the only way to save everyone else from Scarlette. Besides, time travel solves everything, doesn't it?"

"Not everything." Jen said softly. Then, she looked back up at her assembled team. "So, we're all in agreeance? If they call, we help."

As one, the other three time force rangers nodded.

"Anything to help a fellow ranger." Katie said,speaking for all of them.

* * *

_This plan has to work. _Scarlette thought to herself, as she gazed at the frozen rangers before her in a contemplative silence_. I need to destroy all of the rangers once and for all. The Morphin' Grid's re-activation can only mean one thing. And that thing, is Zordon._

_Zordon._

_He ruined everything. Him and his stupid rangers. They destroyed my life, and my parent's. If it weren't for Zordon, my parent's would still be around. They wold still like me better than Crystal. they would still want me to be the Empress after dad, instead of Crystal. They would still want revenge on Zordon, like I do. They would still be evil._

_If it weren't for Zordon, we could still be a family._

Scarlette was torn from her thoughts by the sudden arrival of General Haxel in the Dark Dimension.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Mistress," He started hurriedly, "I've got him."

An evil smile lit up her face.

"Good."

_So much for not having a family anymore_. Scarlette thought to herself_. Besides, I always liked Uncle Rito. Time for a family reunion._

**a/n-not promising anything, but i'll try to update sooner this time. hope u enjoyed the chapter. sorry if it was a little bbit on the short side.**


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n-forgot to tell you last chapter, i put the family tree like thing on my profile page. i hope it's useful. it basically just describes each character. **

**disclaimer-if i owned the power rangers, then i would have updated sooner, because i wouldn't have had to study for that stupid AP test, cuz i wouldn't be in school anymore!**

**Chapter Eleven-To Blow Up Something That Isn't There Because You Already Blew It Up, But Could Still Technically Be Blown Up**

"Hello darling." Was the first thing Rito said when he was led into the throne room by Haxel. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Uncle Rito." Scarlette replied. "I havn't seen you since...that day."

Rito shook his head sadly. "Terrible waste, really. You're parents. Evilest people I ever knew. Too bad Zordon's death had to make them '_cough'_ good."

"Yes, well, speaking of Zordon's death." Scarlette said. "He isn't dead. And speaking of dead, I thought you died when Zordon supposedly did."

"The good guys aren't that lucky." Was Rito's response. "So, I suppose Zordon not being dead has something to do with your madman of a henchman attacking me for no reason?"

Scarlette shot Haxel a deadly glare at this. He cowered underneath it. Satisfied, she turned back to her uncle.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does." Scarlette informed him. "You have a certain area of expertise that could be very beneficial to me. Remember the good time you and Goldar had, back when the Command Center was still around?"

Rito smiled that evil grin that seemed to run in the family. "I've always wanted to do that again."

"Good." Scarlette said softly. "Then I have a job for you."

* * *

"What'd they say? What'd they say?" Kyle demanded. "I wanna know what they said." 

"So do I." Sam put in. They both turned to Ada, the only other person in the room.

"Me too." Ada said. "You know, it's _our_ team. We're gonna be the ones going back if they say yes. So shouldn't we be the ones making the call?"

"Stupid parents." Sam muttered.

"I'll just pretend I didn't here that." Kimmie said, walking in to the room.

"Good." Ada said. "So, did they call them? What did they say?"

"Calm down." Kimmie said. "Yes, they called Time Force. They'll be here soon with the time ship. For some reason, jen seemed to want to get here as soon as possible."

Sam shrugged. "As long as they're coming, we're fine."

* * *

"They aren't going to be safe for much longer." Jen stated. "We have to hurry up. You know what Scarlette supposedly does. We need to get there before anything happens. As long as we get the three rangers, then everything will be fine." 

"But what if we get there too late?" Katie asked. "What if she gets there before we do?"

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't." Lucas said. "Our lives depend on it."

"Everyone's lives depend on it." Trip said softly.

"Well, then." Jen said, suddenly brisk again. "We better not let them down."

"Year 2038, here we come." Lucas said, starting up the time ship.

* * *

"When are they gonna get here?" Kyle asked or what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I wanna go on the ship. Is it gonna be like the spaceship?"

"Probably not." Ada said, for what also seemed like the thousandth time that day. "And they'll get here when they get here."

"But what if they're late?" Kyle demanded.

"They can't be late." Sam said exasperatedly. "They have a time ship. That means they can go to whatever time they want."

"That is so cool." Kyle said in awe. "So, when are they gonna get here?"

"Someone just shoot me now." Ada muttered under her breath.

"But if we did that, then you would never get to meet your parents as toddlers." A voice said from behind her.

Ada jumped around in shock. Standing before her, now, were four people she did recognize, all wearing white outfits. She gave them a small smile.

"Time Force, I presume?" Ada said.

"The one and only." A man with green hair said.

Kyle looked up at him with wonder on his face. "Why is your hair green?"

"Because he wants it to be." Ada said. "Now stop asking questions. We have to get out of here before mom changes her mind."

"Good plan." One of the women, the one standing at the fron of the small group actually, said. "Everyone into the ship. Hurry, hurry."

Quickly, the group of what was now seven left the command center and got into the time ship. As they were taking off, Ada noticed something rather strange.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to what looked like another ship coming closer and closer to the command center.

"Nothing." The woman, who Ada assumed was the leader, snapped. "Oh, by the way, the name's Jen. Pink Time Force Ranger."

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said cheerfully. "And that's my sister Ada, and that's Sam."

"Yes, we know." Jen answered, with a small smile on her face. "All three of you, just hold on tight, there's going to be a bit of a ruff spot coming up here."

Ada held on tight to the armrests on her seat, just as instructed, and after making sure Kyle was secured in his seat, resumed looking out of the window. Her eyes went wide with what she saw.

"Jen." Ada said slowly. "Where's the command center?"

Instead of answering Ada, Jen turned to Katie. "I told you we would get there in time." She turned to the three passengers then. "I'll explain everything once we get to 2004."

* * *

"I did it!" Scarlette exclaimed with what could truly be called happiness. "I finished them all off! I've finally done it. I've done what my parents could never do. I destroyed the last of the power rangers."

"Well done, mistress." Haxel said from his place before her throne. "Rito should be returning momentarily."

Scarlette's eyes lit up in glee. "They'll never know what hit them. They didn't know that I knew where they were. They didn't knnow that I knew that the command center even existed. I did it. I defeated them once and for all."

"Actually that was me." Rito's voice said from teh doorway to the throne room. "But I'll let you share the credit. It was your plan after all. And you _are _my favorite niece."

Scarlette just smiled happily. She thougt she had finally destroyed her last real threat. (Besides the rangers in her dark dimension of course.)

But she was wrong.

Very wrong.


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n-what is it with me and forgetting stuff? i forgot to tell u at the end of the last chapter that i know that things weren't exactly the same as before with Rito blowing the command center up and all that, but who ever said that things had to be exactly the same?**

**anyway, now we begin the part of the story that starts to get people really confused cuz it contains time travel. hope u like it.**

**disclaimer-never mine.**

**Chapter Twelve-Most of Which contains content of Chapter Thirteen-Of Eagle and Dove, from my story Eagle and Dove**

Jen turned to her three passengers once the had landed in the backyard of a house in the middle of nowhere, that none of them recognized.

"Before," She began, "Ada, you said the command center was gone. What happened was, Rito Repulsa, Scarlette's uncle, blew it up, again." She held up a hand as the two teenagers started to interrupt. "Don't interrupt. He's done it before, but this time everyone inside wasn't so lucky. Yes, they all died. But you are safe. That's what matters. You are in the year 2004, thirty four years before any of that happened."

"So we can prevent it?" Ada questioned hopefully, the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Jen nodded.

"Just complete your mission here, and everything will change. And it will al change for the better." The other woman said. "Oh yeah, I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Katie. And that's trip and Lucas. But that's not important right now. What's important is that you save everyone."

Sam looked at the two siblings he had for teammates. "We can do it."

Ada nodded. "For our parents."

Kyle smiled, he was totally clueless. "For the birds?" He said hopefully.

Ada nodded sadly at her younger brother. "For the birds."

* * *

**(if content below seems out of place, it's cuz it's mostly from Eagle and Dove. It'll all make sense later.)**

"Hello Rangers." Goldar said. He would pay for being there later. Now, he had to act as if he knew why he was there.

"Goldar?" Kim said. "Sorry if I seem a little stupid right now, I might have suffered some memory loss, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Don't you wish?" Goldar snarled. And before anyone could move, there was a bright flash of light, and Tommy, Kim, Ann, and David were all gone.

Haley and the rangers just stood there.

"Um, what just happened?" Asked Conner, breaking the silence.

"Some apparently un-dead monster from the past has just materialized in our secret lair, kidnapped the people we were supposed to protect, and disappeared again." Ethan summarized.

"But why?" Kira asked. "I mean, sure we were surprised, but why would he do that now, when he would be in a room full of power rangers? If he hadn't had the element of surprise on his hands, we would have defeated him."

Before anyone could respond to Kira, they all heard a loud crash come from upstairs, followed by the sound of a young child crying. They went quietly up the stairs to see who it was. When they reached the first floor, they heard voices.

"-be okay, Kyle. It's just a little scratch. We'll get you a band-aid...there's bound to be one in a kitchen." A voice, apparently from the kitchen, said.

"Ok, calm down, buddy. I'll just go look around and find one." Another voice said as the child continued to cry.

The four rangers and Haley looked at each other. The people in the kitchen sounded human enough, but who were they? They certainly weren't anyone that they knew. And who was Kyle? Instead of doing things the right way, and waiting to find out more about the mysterious people in the Oliver kitchen, Conner rashly opened the trapdoor. They were met with quite a sight.

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were bending over a much younger boy who appeared to be just a few years older than the twins. The boy had apparently tripped over something on the floor, and was now crying his eyes out over a small scratch on his knee. However, all three looked up at the sound of the trapdoor opening.

"Woah!" The girl said. "You look so...young, Conner."

Conner looked at her strangely. "Um...thanks. I think I'll take that one as a compliment. By the way, who are you people."

"I forgot they wouldn't know us." The boy muttered. "My name is Sam Stewart, by the way. You might know my dad."

"And I'm Ada Park." The girl said, then she gestured to the little boy. "This is my little brother, Kyle. And you have no idea who our dad is. But you do know our mom, and all of our grandparents."

"No, we don't." Hayley said, following Conner out into the kitchen. "I don't know any Stewart's, or Park's."

Ada shook her head sadly at Sam. "I'm certainly glad she got smarter over the years."

"Hey!" Hayley said indignantly.

"Sorry." Ada said sheepishly. "But you do know them. I know you do. Justin Stewart is Sam's dad. You know, Blue Turbo ranger? As for my grandparents, Tanya and Adam Park. She was the yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger, and he was black Mighty Morphin' and Ninjetti, and green Zeo and Turbo. Don't even get me started on my other grandpa though. Too much stuff to list. I'll just settle for the names. My grandparents were-are, Kimberly and Tommy Oliver."

Haley and the rangers just stared at them. It was impossible!

"What? That is not possible." Kira said.

"Actually, it is." The girl, Ada, said. "Because you see, they are who I said they are. You just don't know it yet."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Until Conner suddenly spoke up.

"It all makes sense!" He said suddenly.

"Now I gotta see you explain this one." Ethan said to Conner. "How on Earth does any of this makes sense?"

"Time travel." Conner said simply. "They are from the future. The future where we're all old and married with kids, and where Dr. O and Kimberly are grandparens and even older than we are."

"Dude, they're already older than we are." Trent said.

"Not important right now." Conner contradicted. He looked at Ada and Sam. "So, was I right?"

Sam grinned. "And I was always hearing that you were the stupid jock of the group."

"Now who could have told you that?" Hayley asked sarcastically.

Conner turned to Ethan. "Even in the future you're spreading malicious rumors about me!" He accused him.

A shock looked appeared on all of the dino rangers faces(minus Conner of course) and Hayley's as well.

"You just used a big word." Kira said in awe.

"And you used it in the right context." Ethan said with even more amazement in his voice. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"What's context mean?" Conner asked, looking confused.

"Then again, maybe not." Ethan muttered.

"Back to the more important issue!" Ada said suddenly. "Conner was right. We're from about thirty four years on the future. But the problem is that the time stream is all messed up. To make a very long story extremely short, while grandma was in her coma, she was really in the future, and when she came back, she tried to change history. That plan backfired though. And she and all of the other ninjetti rangers, minus Uncle Billy and Conner ended up Scarlette's prisoners. Crystal managed to rescue our grandparents, but that was it. And the thing was, they never aged. Not a single day in over thirty four years."

"Have we ever met?" Kira asked. "I mean, like later, in the future. In your time."

Ada smiled sadly. "None of us even knew you existed until very recently. So recently, in fact, that I believe it was within the past twenty four hours."

"But we knew Uncle Conner!" Kyle sad suddenly. "He visited us all the time. I liked it when he visited. We got to see new people."

"Did we play soccer?" Conner asked the little boy.

"All the time!" Kyle said excitedly. "And I always won."

"This isn't right." Kira said suddenly.

"What?" Trent questioned. "Conner letting the kid win?"

"Trust me, Conner wasn't letting Kyle win." Ada stated. "The way we knew him, Conner was an old man."

"Yeah, the ripe old age of fifty one." Sam chimed in.

"I'm gonna be old?" Conner said, a mortified look on his face.

Trent looked at him strangely before turning back to Kira. "What isn't right?"

"Changing everything." Kira answered. "I mean, who are we to change history? Who are we to decide how everything goes? Who are we to just-"

"Let you die." Ada offered. "You know, there's more to that story than I told you. Remember, I gave you the extremely abbreviated version? I told you the timeline was messed up. This is our chance to fix it."

"I won't fix anything unless you tell me what I'm fixing." Kira challenged.

"Fine." Ada said. "Can we just wait like, two seconds though? I want everyone to be here when I explain everything."

"Who else is there to tell?" Conner asked.

"Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, and Kat." Hayley listed suddenly.

"Who are-" Conner was cut off in mid sentence.

"You called?" A voice asked from behind them.

They all turned to see the very same nine people that Hayley had mentioned, standing there, in the doorway.

"Well," Ada said, "Speak of the devil, here they all are. Now, everyone in, sit down. I have a story to tell. And be quiet Uncle Jason. You'll find out who we are soon enough."

**a/n- next chapter's gonna have ada explaining everything, and probably more stuff from Eagle and Dove. and eventually, you're gonna find out Kyle's real purpose for becoming a ranger. and trust me, it's a good purpose. and i'm not sure how much of the stuff from Eagle and Dove I'm really gonna be using, just so 'ya know. and i think that just about wraps it all up. this time i'm really not sure when i'm gonna update next, cuz i wanna get a couple chapters of my other PR story posted. Actually, i should probably write them first... anyway, hope u enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**disclaimer-see all previous chapters if you have plans to sue me.**

**Chapter Thirteen-In Which A Story Is Told And A Battle/Rescue Attempt Begin**

"We," Ada began, "Are from the future."

The older rangers were silent with thought. Which gave Ada the chance to continue uninterrupted.

"My name is Ada Park, this is my younger brother, Kyle, and our friend, Sam Stewart. We came from thirty four years in the future, to correct the past. We have already explained all of this to everyone, but there's really a bigger story behind all of it." Ada said. "While my grandma, Kyle's too, was in a coma for the past about three years, she was really in the future in a sort of spirit-ish form."

"How far in the future?" Billy asked, now interrupting.

"About fourteen years." Ada answered. "It was when mom and Uncle David were sixteen-"

"Woah!" Rocky suddenly interrupted. "You're mother is..."

Ada smiled. "Ann Oliver Park. You don't know my dad yet, but he's your son, Tanya and Adam."

"We don't have any children." Tanya automatically answered.

"I said you didn't know dad yet." Ada said. "Don't give up hope. Anyway, yeah, Tommy and Kim are my grandparents as well as Tanya and Adam."

"Mine too." Kyle reminded his sister. Ada nodded.

"Anyway," Ada continued, "While she was there, Uncle Billy built a time machine and sent mom and Uncle david to the past. Right now, actually."

"Then why aren't they here?" Trini questioned.

"Because everything changed." Ada answered. "While they were in the past, they fixed everything that was supposed to be fixed, just like they were supposed to, but instead of disappearing into the time stream, they ended up back in their own time. But in a universe different from the one they were originally from. While there, they were supposed to go back to the past again, to keep the time stream on track. But they didn't know that.

"So, nothing was changed, and they ended up back in their universe, if you can call it that. There, they told Grandma Kim, who was still in her coma in this time but in the future in that spirit form I told you about, everything that had happened in the past and what to do to fix it when she went back. And when she eventually did go back, she actually did do everything according to plan. But unfortunately for them, when they were fighting with Scarlette they were just too outnumbered, and they lost. Everyone but Billy and Conner was taken prisoner.

"Everyone else was kept in a sort of time freeze in the dark dimension in the moon palace. They stayed there for thirty four years. In the mean time, Uncle Billy and Aunt Trini took mom and Uncle David in, and they , along with the other remaining original rangers moved to the aquabase. Two years or so later, Tanya moved in with dad. They've all been there ever since. But recently, Crystal was able to rescue our grandparents from the dark dimension. We don't know how she was able to, or why it was just them. All we know is that she saved them.

"So, that brings us to where we are right now. Time travel was our only option to fix everything, and it happened before, so we decided to try it again. And this time, we intend to fix things the first time around." Ada finished.

Everyone was silent for a moment. They all seemed to be busy processing everything they had just heard, and trying to figure out what it all meant. Kira was the first one to speak.

"Um...who's Crystal?" She asked.

"Scarlette's younger sister." Ada said nonchalantly. "Nice lady, really."

Jason snorted. "Someone related to Rita and Zedd? Nice? What kind of future are you from?"

"The kind where you would take my explanation without question." Ada responded. "And yeah, she's their daughter. And she's good."

"And at this time, she's only a little girl." Sam added. He turned to Ada. "What is she? Five?"

Ada nodded. She, in turn, turned to Kyle. "That's where he comes in. Well, sort of, anyway. Don't tell me none of you find it odd that Dulcea made a four-year-old a ranger."

"I always thought that woman was crazy." Adam muttered.

"We think so too." Sam said reassuringly. "Now, who's up for a little fighting?"

* * *

"Where exactly are we?"

"Duh, we're on the moon."

"Yeah, I guessed that much."

The twelve rangers had been teleported to the moon from the dino lair, but they didn't know where they were on the moon. Haley had said she would try to get them as close as possible to the palace, but it was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Kat asked Aisha.

"Nope, not a thing." Came the reply. "Unless of course you _are_ counting the empty landscape, and all of the moon dust. Then I see something. But other than that, no."

"Hey Billy, do you think that maybe Zedd's shield is still in place?" Adam asked.

"That's impossible. It would have gone done when he was destroyed. It was made by his magic, and when he died, his magic died with him." Billy answered.

"Then where is the moon palace? I don't see anything except for moon dust." Rocky said.

All of a sudden, there was a shimmer of light in front of them, and Billy, who had been walking in front, got thrown back.

"Well," Billy said getting up. "I think we found something.

"Haley?" He continued into his communicator. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Did you find them?" Haley's voice crackled over the device on his wrist.

"No, not yet. When you teleported us here, where did you send us?" Billy asked.

"I sent you to the only coordinates I have for the moon palace. As far as I can tell, they sent you to about five yards from the spot where the shield used to be."

"Well, I've got some news for you. The shield is still there, and we can't get through it. Do you think you could help us on that?"

"I'll do what I can." Haley told him.

A moment later, the shield shimmered in front of them again, then it was gone, and everyone could see the Moon Palace standing one hundred feet away from them.

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem guys, good luck."

"Thanks again, we'll contact you when we find them, or if we need some backup." Billy informed her.

"Got it."

Billy turned off his communicator and started walking towards the moon palace, this time with Kat.

"So Kat, any idea where we are going?"

"Nope. But I might be able to find the throne room once we get inside."

"In that case lead on."

"Yeah." Agreed Rocky. "The sooner we rescue them, the sooner we can get back. I'm starving."

"That's Rocky, always thinking of his stomach." Aisha said, trying very hard not to laugh. She couldn't laugh now, this was a very serious situation.

"Everyone be very quiet, we don't know what's in there." They had reached the entrance to the palace.

"When we get inside, I will lead you to the throne room." Kat continued. "After that, we should be able to find where they are being kept, if they are even here."

"What if they aren't here?" Trent asked.

"Then we are back at square one. But I'm pretty sure someone is here. Someone went to all of that trouble making sure the palace was hidden, and it had to be someone pretty powerful, this palace is huge." Kat informed everyone.

One by one, the eleven rangers followed Kat into the palace. They followed her through passageways, hidden doors, and other rooms. They had been in the palace for ten minutes, when they stopped outside of a door that looked pretty important.

"Well, here we are. This is the door into the throne room."

All of a sudden, they heard voices coming from within the room. They all leaned closer to hear what the voices were saying.

"-the most powerful of all. Nothing can stop us once the three of them are out of the way. It will be the most powerful union in the entire universe. All we have to do now is get that meddlesome little girl out of the way. From there, the two little brats should be no problem."

"But how are we going to destroy the pink ranger?" A familiar voice asked. No one knew who the first voice belonged to, although she did sound something like Rita Repulsa, but not quite the same. Younger maybe, and not fully used to being in charge of everything.

"That's just it. _We _aren't going to destroy her, her precious power rangers will take care of that. At this very moment, she is being disguised as a monster, then she will be sent to Reefside, to destroy all of those power rangers, at least that's what she thinks she'll be doing. They are too powerful for any monster, history has proven that. They will destroy her for us. And when that happens, the spell will break, and they will realize what they have done. For once, evil will win, and it will be all the fault of the side of good."

"That is a very good plan, mistress." The male voice said.

"Yes, I know it is." The familiar sounding voice replied.

Then, everything was silent in the throne room. But that didn't mean they could go in there. The two evil people would probably kill them. Whoever they were.

"Billy." Hissed Aisha, motioning for him to follow her a little outside of the group. "Did you recognize that other voice, the one that hardly said anything."

"I'm afraid I did. I regret to say that there is no other person that voice could belong to except for…"

"Tommy." Aisha finished for him. "That was what I was afraid of. Do you think anyone else heard it?"

"I highly doubt that anyone recognized the voice as that of our former leader, mentor, and grandfather."

When Aisha just looked at him he hastened to explain.

"I mean no."

"Oh, ok."

The two Ninjetti rejoined the group.

"They're gone." Kyle announced suddenly.

"Who's gone?" Rocky questioned.

"They are." KYle said, pointing to the door. "They left."

"How do you know?" Rocky questioned.

"Because I heard them leave." KYle answered. "Why? Didn't you?"

"No." Rocky answered.

"Well," Billy interrupted, "As amusing and enlightening as this conversation has been to watch, Kyle was correct. They have left the throne room."

Ada cautiously opened the door wider than Billy had, and slowly walked in.

Everyone followed her into the throne room at a close distance.

"Well, this place sure hasn't changed." Kat said softly, looking around. The only way out of the room, beside the door behind them was another door at the other end of the room. Not counting the balcony overlooking the landscape of the moon, which also had a very good view of Earth. "That door over there leads into Zedd's study. They must have gone into it."

"What is that?" Kira asked, pointing to something gold, that was shining, while hanging in midair, next to Zedd's throne.

"That, is a dark dimension." Billy said. "When it is visible, that means someone is in it."

"So they could have gone into there?" Ethan asked.

"I find that highly unlikely. By the sound of it, they have everything they need, for now. The twin's are probably in there. Goldar is probably in there with them."

"Guess again rangers." Came a voice from behind them. It was Goldar.

"We'll get the twins." Ada said quickly. "You guys fight him off and see if you can draw grandpa and Scarlette out."

Rocky grinned as he turned back to Goldar, to draw the attention away from the other three.

"So, my best pal, monkey-brains, how's it been?"

Goldar snarled at him. "You, are going to pay, ranger."

A grin lit up Rocky's face behind his helmet.

"This, is gonna be fun."

**a/n-not to confuse anyone, all of the past, present, and future ninjetti are on the moon. most of this chapter was adapted from Eagle and Dove, if you think it seems familiar. and rocky wasn't the only one tryng to distract goldar at the end. he was just the only one i seemed to deem worthy enough to have an actual speaking part. that's all. hope u enjoyed it. more as soon as possible, school's almost over for the year!**


	15. Chapter 14

**a/n-school's officially over, so i'll try to update more often. i'm not promising anything though.**

**disclaimer-if this was mine, then i wouldn't have to be thinking up a good excuse to tell you that this really was mine, and you wouldn't have a headache right now, trying to figure out what i just said.**

**Chapter Fourteen-**

Ada pulled Sam and Kyle over to the other side of the throne room, and into the dark dimension.There was mist covering the whole floor, and for a moment, they couldn't see anyone. Then out of the corner of her eye, Ada saw something move.

"Hello." She called softly. "Is anyone there? Ann, David?"

She heard a gasp, then, "Who are you?"

It was a boy's voice. Obviously her Uncle David's. Ada bit her lip in worry. What was she supposed to say to them? They were little children. She couldn't just go right up to them and say she was their teenage daughter/neice from thirty four years in the future. But before she could come up with anything else, Kyle spoke up.

"My name is Kyle." He said. "Are you Ann and David?"

"Y-Yes." David said hesitantly. "What do you want?"

"We came to bring you home." Kyle said happily.

"What about mommy and daddy?" Another voice said now. A more scared voice. A voice Ada recognized as her mother's, but much...younger.

"Oh, Uncle Billy is getting them." Kyle said. "And Uncle Conner too. And a bunch of other people that I don't know. But I bet you know them. They were at your house. And they were looking for you."

"Was it Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, Uncle Billy, Uncle Rock, Aunt Kitty, Aunt Sha, and Uncle Addy?" David questioned. "Those are all of mommy and daddy's friends. Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah." Kyle said excitedly.

"I think...they used to be power rangers." David stage-whispered.

Kyle gasped. "No way! Guess what?"

"What?" David asked, his fear long forgotten.

"I'm a power ranger too." Kyle said.

"That's so cool!" David said. "I wanna be a power ranger. How old are you?"

"Four." Kyle said proudly.

David groaned. "I'm almost three. Do you think I can be a power ranger some day?"

"I think you'll be a power ranger." Ada said, cutting in now. "But only if you come with us now."

There was no reply for a moment. The twins seemed to be discussing this between themselves.

"We'll come with you." David said finally. "But you have to save mommy and daddy."

"We will." Sam said confidently. "Now, Ann, you take Ada's hand, and David, you walk with Kyle. I'll make sure the coast is clear."

So together, the five of them stepped back into the throne room, where there was a full-scale battle taking place. Luckily for them they weren't noticed as they quietly slipped out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, all of the putties that Goldar had called, were gone, and there was still no sign of anyone, except for Goldar. The mysterious person who had had Tommy with her, Tommy himself, and Kimberly were all still missing. Only the twin's were actually accounted for. The nine remaining rangers regrouped at the far end of the room.

"What do we do?" Kira asked.

Billy glanced at the entrance to the throne room. "I don't know what they were going to do with the twins, but the other's should be back soon."

No sooner had he said this, then Ada and Sam reappeared in the throne room once more. Goldar took no notice, as he was tending to soem of his wounds. The two of them beckoned the other rangers over. As soon as they got to the other side of the room, the door to the study opened. The door that they had unknowingly been standing in front of just moments before.

"Hey Scarlette." Ada said brightly. "What's up?"

The woman in red, who no one else seemed to recognize, narrowed her eyes at the red ranger.

"Who, are you?" She asked. "I don't know you."

Ada smiled behind her mask. "I know that. We've never met before. I just stopped by to get my grandpa back. And they," She indicated the rangers standing around her, "Wanted to help out. Hoep that doesn't cause any problems with you."

"What are yout alking about?" Scarlette snarled. "I don't have your grandfather. I don't even know who he is."

"Yes you do." Ada contradicted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Oh get over it already!" Kira burst out suddenly. "Her grandfather is standing right behind you. You obviously have him. And I seriously doubt you don't know who he is."

"Impossible." Scarlette muttered, turnign to see only Tommy behind her. Almost as if she had been expecting someone else to be there. "The falcon's only children are too young to have children of their own. Besides, I have them in my captivity."

"You might want to check up on that." A new voice said from the doorway behind the rangers. "I am in no way, in your captivity."

As one, everyone turned to see who was there. And boy, were they surprised by what they saw.

Because standing there, all in white, were none other than Ann and David Oliver. The teenagers.

Ada's jaw literally dropped open. There was no way that her teenaged mother was standing right there. It was strange enough seeing her mother at two and a half. But seeing her mother at the same age she was? That was just plain weird.

"Ooh, who are you?" Scarlette asked, in a voice exactly like one her mother used to use.

"I think you know." David answered.

"No I don't. Who are you, tell me!" Scarlette said.

"No." Ann retorted. Behind the mask, she was glaring at the woman who had scarred her for life. The woman who had taken her parents from her.

"Fine, be that way. You can go join your friends." But when Scarlette turned her staff on the twin's, nothing happened. She hit it against the ground, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?"

"Nothing is stronger than the falcon and the crane." David replied.

"But you aren't the falcon or the crane. He is the falcon." She pointed at Tommy behind her. "And the crane is currently off, getting herself killed by her friends."

"No, she isn't, and yes, we are." David said.

"But, that's impossible. The only other people who possess any of that power are in my power."

"Excuse me." Kat said. "But I am not in your power."

"But you are helpless." Scarlette said. "Besides, you aren't that pathetic pink ranger. You cannot possibly possess the spirit of the crane anyway."

"Not entirely." Kat said under her breath. David smiled at her, he had heard. He knew what to do.

"We want our father back, if you please." Ann said.

"Your father? I don't have your father. I don't know your father. Well, maybe I do, but I don't know who you are. And what is it with you people and thinking I have all of these people I've never even heard of?" Scarlette said, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes you do. You know who we are, and you have our father, and we would kinda appreciate it if you'd give him back." David told her.

"I think we have already had this discussion. Maybe I could help you out if you told me who you were."

The twin's nodded at each other, and stood side by side. Kat joined them quickly. They stood there, and all of a sudden animal spirits were flying around the room. The crane was flying with the falcon from Ann and David, and the crane came also from Kat. As one, they flew into Tommy.

"Impossible. The only two people who could do that are definitely not you." Scarlette said, her mouth wide open in shock.

"You are right about that. They aren't us, not yet anyway." Ann said.

"What, but that is impossible. Those brats are only two years old." Scarlette said.

"In this time they are. But we aren't from this time. Or haven't you guessed that by now?" David asked in mock politeness.

Slowly, the evil empress's power over Tommy started to fade. One by one the other angersjoined Kat and the twins. There was a line of eleven rangers standing there, and they were all feeding their separate animal sprits into him. The red color in his eyes faded, until they were once again the same chocolate brown they had been the day before.

"NO!" Screamed the empress. "NO! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY CAN'T BE HERE! THAT ISN'T THEM!"

Tommy just stared at everything. He remembered nothing of being evil. He hadn't been there when everyone turned into their Ninjetti forms, but he got the hint who everyone was, except for the four younger ones. They seemed to be the focus of Scarlette's rage. Quickly, Tommy joined their ranks.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!"

Tommy appeared next to them in his white suit. He looked at Ann, David, Ada, and Sam curiously as he stood next to them. Who were they?

"You are going to pay for everything Scarlette." Ann shouted at the evil empress. "Everything that you have done today will not be forgotten."

"Well, that's just too bad." Scarlette said, mockingly. "You see, I have matters to deal with elsewhere."

With a flash of red, Scarlette Repulsa, Empress of Evil, disappeared, but they knew that they would see her again. She always came back...

The fourteen rangers hastened to return to earth and the dino lair, to try and save Kim.

**a/n-guess what? the end is near...**


	16. Chapter 15

**disclaimer-i have nothing to say except the power rangers aren't mine.**

**Chapter Fifteen-Saving Kim and A Day To Remember Combined**

"Who are you?" Tommy asked turning to the four people standing beside him.

"We have no time for that now. We have to get back, before Scarlette wins." Ann said hurriedly.

"Haley? Do you read me?" Sam said into his communicator.

"Loud and clear. What's the status?" Haley' voice said through the communicator on the teen's wrist.

"We have fourteen to teleport back to the command center." And in fourteen beams of light, the rangers were immediately transported back to earth, to find something not all of them had been expecting there.

"Oh my God!" Tommy said softly. His face was totally white, and he had a very shocked expression. "What happened?"

Kim was lying on a table, not moving, and barely breathing. She looked dead.

"We thought she was a monster. We had no choice Tommy, she was destroying everything. Someone made her do it. We don't know who it was." Jason told his friend, he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"We do." Billy said quietly. "Unfortunately, she got away."

"Wait a minute." Kira said turning to the twins. "You two said you were sent to help us? So, what do we do?"

Ann smiled. "Do remember the first time that you saved Zordon?"

Tommy looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "How did you know? But more importantly, will it work?"

"Our mother told us all about it. And yes, it will work." Ada said.

"For those of you who weren't there," Billy said looking at the younger rangers. "Spread around the whole table, put your hands up next to each other."

Everyone spread out around the table where Kim's nearly lifeless body lay. Everyone except for the twin's and Ada and Sam. They had gone upstairs to do something. Which would have seemed odd to everyone if they had not been focusing on saving Kim.

All of a sudden, ten animal spirits left the bodies of the people who housed them. They joined together, and went into Kim's body. Just as the Rangers had done to Zordon, all those years ago.

Slowly, the color started to come back to Kim's cheeks. She had been drained of everything, and now she was just barely breathing. Tommy was nearly collapsing in his effort to save his fiancé. The future teenagers were still no where to be seen.

Then, the twins came walking down the stairs, leading their younger selves. Jason stepped forward.

"I don't think this is something that they should see."

"But she thought it was." David told his uncle nodding his head in his mother's direction. Also nodding, Jason stepped aside, and let the twin's pass. Sam, Ada, and Kyle followed behind them.

"What's wrong with Mommy? Why is she glowing?" Ann asked. The older Ann knelt down to her height.

"Mommy is sleeping. We need your help to wake her up."

"Ok. But you know, it's usually daddy who has trouble waking up. Never mommy." David told Kyle.

"I know." The Kyle replied. "My daddy, too."

"But this time it's mommy having trouble, so we have to help her." Ada said

"Sure." Young Ann said, regaining the strength she had lost on the moon. "I want to help."

So, the twin's, Ada, and Kyle stepped into the middle of the circle, just next to the table, motioning for Tommy to join them. When he had, The seven of them held hands around the table, and a truly spectacular thing happened.

First, the sprit of the falcon left Tommy. It was flying around in lonely circles, looking for it's crane. Slowly, it flew into Kim's body; she took a deeper breath. Next, the falcon and the crane both left the older David and Ann, and they flew into their mother's body. The same thing happened with the younger twin's and Ada and Kyle. Kim was looking more alive each second.

Last of all, the eagle left the older David, and the dove left the older Ann. The two birds encircled the air above their mother, and then dove into her heart. Kim's eyelids slowly flickered. Then, the same things happened with the younger twin's, and there was a bright flash of pink, blue, red, and white light.

When the light was gone, Kim was sitting up, quite alive. However, all of the future rangers were nowhere to be seen.

Tommy picked the twin's up and gave them to Kim. They hugged her, and she hugged them back.

"Oh, my babies." She murmured softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what mommy?" Ann asked. David was back to being his usual quiet self.

"I'm sorry that I left. I shouldn't have left you two in that awful place all alone."

"It's ok mommy. The nice people came and took us home." Ann told her confused mother happily. She was back to her usual cheery self. The dreary room she had been in mere hours before now forgotten, but not forever.

"Who?" Kim said, directing her question at Tommy.

"I have no idea. When I came out of it, they were just there. They were just here too, but they are gone now. They disappeared as you woke up."

"Do you know who they were?" Kim asked the whole room at large. They just looked at each other, Trini stepped forward.

"It was them." She said, looking at the two children in their mother's arms.

"Them who?" Kim asked not fully understanding what her best friend was saying.

"It was them, _the twin's_." Billy clarified. "And their children."

"But…but…that is impossible." Kim said. "The twin's couldn't rescue themselves."

"Besides, those people were teenagers. The twin's are only almost three." Tommy said, having actually seen the mysterious people with his own eyes.

"They are." Aisha said, pointing at the two children in Kimberly's lap. "But, they won't stay two forever."

Tommy and Kimberly just stared at everyone.

"What are you saying?" Kim finally asked.

"We are saying, that just because the twin's are two now, doesn't mean that they will be two fourteen years from now. In fourteen years, you will see those two people again, as you saw them today. You will see those two people everyday for the rest of your lives, but not as you saw them today. Not yet anyway." Conner said. "Plus, they're bound to have children one day. You know, it's just one of those things that tends to happen."

At this pronouncement, everyone just stared at him.

"Oh, come on. It makes perfect sense." When everyone continued to stare at him, he continued. "You know, just because I may appear to be an idiot to you, doesn't mean that I am all of the time."

"Are you saying, that the five people who rescued the twin's and helped us save Kim were the twin's and their children, but from the future?" Tommy asked.

"Someone give the guy a medal." Jason said sarcastically. "Took you long enough to figure that one out."

Tommy glared at his best friend. "You are so lucky that you happen to be her big brother." He said indicating Kim.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Jason asked challengingly.

"Oh give it a rest you two!" Kat said. "Sometimes, the two of you can be so immature. Honestly, Kim, how do we deal with this all of the time?"

"I have no idea." Kim said smiling at her big brother and her fiancé staring at the two women standing beside them.

"You know, as fun as it is to see Jason and Tommy giving each other death glares." Rocky said interrupting everyone. "I happen to be feeling a little claustrophobic down here. Besides, I am getting so hungry, and what do you wanna bet that there isn't any food down here?"

"Trust Rocky to think of his stomach at a time like this." Tanya said, leaning against her husband.

"Hey, I agree with him." Adam said to the woman leaning against him, who turned around and playfully smacked the man on the head.

"Thanks for all of the support." She said in mock anger, but everyone could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Hey everyone!" Conner called to the rather large crowd gathered in the dino lair. "What do you say we go raid Dr. O's kitchen?"

Rocky let out a cheer as everyone headed to the stairs. "Yes, this is what I have been waiting for all day. Come on Conner, let me show you how to properly raid a kitchen."

"Hey Trini." Kim said grabbing her friends arm as she walked by. "Could you take the twin's upstairs with you?"

"Sure Kim." Trini said, giving her friend a strange look.

"Tommy, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Beautiful. What's up?" Tommy asked as the last person left the basement.

"Well, I was just wondering. I know it's been like three years and all, but I was just wondering, are we still engaged?"

Tommy just stared at her.

"Because I totally understand if you changed your mind or anything." Kim said, looking as if she would burst into tears if he said no. "It's been three years, and I would totally get it if you found someone new. I just wasn't there."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Tommy asked.

"No." Kim said looking hurt. "It's just that, we never really talked about it."

"Of course we are still engaged. I love you Kimberly Ann Hart. You are the mother of my children, and the love of my life."

Kim smiled at him, and dove into his waiting arms. "Just making sure." She said, before leaning her head back to kiss the love of _her _life.

"Come on." Tommy said after their lips had broken apart. "Everyone will be looking for us."

"Ok." Kimberly Hart, soon to be Oliver said, letting her fiancé guide her up the stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ann cried running over to her mother, and leaping into her arms.

"What?" Kim asked, holding her young daughter in her hands.

"Aunt Tree said that her and Uncle Billy are getting married in three days, and I get to be the flower girl!"

"She really said that?" Kim asked her daughter. "When?"

"Right now."

Kim walked over to her best friend.

"So I hear that I will be attending a wedding in a few days?"

"Oh my gosh Kim! I don't know how he did it." Trini said excitedly. "But we _are_ getting married in three days, no matter what. Hey, do you think we could borrow your backyard?"

"I don't see why not." Kim said smiling. "I'm sure it has been Tommy's life long dream to have a wedding in his backyard."

Trini laughed, then hugged her best friend, child and all. "You are the best ever, Kimberly Hart. I have to go tell, well...everyone."

"Yeah, I should go warn Tommy too. He might die of shock if a couple hundred people just show up in his backyard that morning."

"Oh, trust me, it won't be that big. Just my family, and Billy's. And of course the rangers."

"So, if you are counting all of the ranger's, it will only end up being around a hundred people." Kim said smiling.

"You know me girl." Trini said before walking away to make her announcement. But first she had to tell Billy.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked coming over.

"Oh nothing." Kim said. "Trini just told me that in three days, her and Billy are getting married, and all of the rangers ever will be there, and Ann is going to be the flower girl, not to mention that her and Billy's family's will be there also. Oh, and by the way..." Kim added, just as Trini stood up on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Trini cried over all of the noise.

"...The wedding and the reception will both be in our backyard." Kim finished. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet." Kim said smiling at the look on Tommy's face.

"-remember that, three o'clock, Tommy and Kimberly's backyard." Trini finished.

"Hey." A small voice called out. "It's my backyard too."

"Sorry David." Trini said. She was trying very hard not to laugh. "It will also be in David's backyard."

"What about me?" Ann asked, she wasn't about to get outdone by her brother, even if he was older.

"Ann's too." Trini agreed now looking flustered, as everyone tried very hard not to laugh at what the twin's were putting Trini through. "Now, does anyone else have any objections?"

"Yeah, I do." Rocky said. "Will you be able to get enough food in time for it?"

"Not nearly enough for you." Trini replied. At this, everyone laughed. It was impossible to ever get enough food for Rocky.

Later that evening, well, it was actually very early the next morning, Tommy and Kim were sitting up discussing everything that they needed to do to prepare for the wedding that would take place in just under three days.

"I'm so glad they are getting married." Kim said leaning against Tommy as they sat up in their bed. "I knew they were meant for each other."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"But there is so much work that has to be done."

"I know." Tommy said. "Aren't you so glad that we saved you?"

Kim hit him with a pillow.

"You know I'm joking." Tommy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I know you're joking." Kim told him. "_That's why I threw the pillow at you_."

* * *

No one would ever know how it had been done. But it had. In less than three days, Trini and Kim had managed to pull off a wedding. It had to be some sort of record.

And it was a dream wedding. All of the former rangers had attended, so it was like one big reunion. But the real surprise had come right before the ceremony. Zordon had shown up, and he apparently wasn't dead. He also wasn't a big floating head anymore, if anyone wanted to know.

That was definitely the best thing trini could have asked for on her wedding day. The last minute wedding, the expensive caterers none of that mattered when Zordon showed up.

After the reception he also took a bit of time to explain to everyone where he had been for the past few years. Kim was admittedly a bit scared for her young children when she found out they would be rangers one day, but it would all work out in the end.

For now, Scarlette was gone.

Nothing could keep Kim down for long.

**a/n-if u hadn't guessed from the chapter title, i combined two of the chapters from Eagle and Dive for this one. if you wanted to know, there's just a bit more of eagle and dove left for this story. then i move onto A Legacy Continued. i'm debating where to pick up in that story though.**


	17. Chapter 16

**a/n-so, forget what i said about a little more of eagle and dove left. u people know what happened at the end. and if u don't, then go re-read it! this chapters takes off right where a legacy continued leaves off with the real people and all them. u know, when the alternate twins disappeared. and just so you all know, that means that i'm not 're-using' any more stuff from my other stories. and zordon is still alive if anyone was wondering.**

**dicalimer-must you constantly rub it in that i don't own the power rangers? and that i can't spell?**

**Chapter Sixteen-Time Travel Is Too Confusing**

"So then, " Kaylie said, "What do we do now?"

Alternate Ann was just starting to answer. "For now, we should just try to keep every-"

David blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, the alternate twins weren't there anymore.

"Where did you and David go?" Jason questioned Ann. She shrugged cluelessly.

"They're gone." Kimmie said softly.

"Yeah." Ted agreed. "But where to? And why?"

"I think I know." Kaylie said hesitantly. "The why part anyway."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Mom told me this story once." Kaylie continued. "It was about the time that Scarlette captured you guys." She indicated Ann and David. "She said that there were other people there besides the older twins, though. But who did she say they were? I remember!"

Kaylie turned to face Ann. "Your children helped to save you."

A strange look appeared on Ann's face. "I...see. So, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Stupid people." Zachary muttered. As one, everyone turned to look at him. "What? Don't you get it?"

"Well, obviously not." Ted said. "Care to enlighten us?"

Zachary rolled his eyes. "In the future, further in the future than the alternate twins were from, your children traveled to the past, because something obviously happened to change the course of history. It probably had something to do with mom going back. She probably tried to fix things quicker than they were meant to be fixed, and ended up changing everything. Anyway, these children of yours went back to fix things, and ended up replacing your older selves in whatever roll they played in saving you."

"So...where did they go then?" Kimmie questioned. "They can't have just disappeared, could they?"

"Since we're all still here," Zachary said thoughtfully, "They obviously couldn't have gone back to their own reality. So, they somehow ended up back in the past, like they were supposed to, to begin with. The twins were somehow sent back to keep the timestream moving."

"What do we do now, then?" Kaylie questioned again.

"We have to make sure Ann's kids go back in time as well." Jason said. "So the timestream keeps moving. In the meantime though, we should probably do something about Scarlette. She kinda still has our parents held prisoner."

"How do we fix that?" David asked.

"I need the staff." Crystal announced, speaking for the first time.

"You need the _evil_ staff?" Kaylie questioned suspiciously, eyebrows raised. "Is that supposed to make sense?"

"Yes." Crystal answered. "The staff is only evil when the person controlling it is evil. Scarlette was never meant to possess it. It was always my birthright, not hers. She just got it because mom and dad disappeared, and she was the oldest. I was always supposed to be the empress."

"Why is life so confusing?" Kimmie asked exasperatedly.

"Time travel." Jason said knowingly. Kimmie rolled her eyes at him.

"It was a rhetorical question."

* * *

David shook his head slightly, trying to clear his vision. His blurry vision blurred even more, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, it was to see the face of someone he had somehow forgotten before now. 

"Kyle?" David questioned.

"Ada, Uncle David woke up." Kyle announced. "Jeesh, he takes longer naps than I do."

"He's right you know." A very familiar voice said.

"Hello to you too, Ann." David said, sitting up and looking around slowly. "I see we're back on that time ship. So, how did we end up back here?"

"Time caught up with itself." Sam said. He indicated the front of the ship. "After we saved your mother, the three of us ended up backhere on the ship, but you two disappeared. We were on our way back to the future, when something got messed up with the controls and we landed here. And as soon as we got here, you two appeared."

"Yeah, and now everything works perfectly again." Jen said. "I guess we were meant to be here."

"Where exactly are we, though?" Ada questioned.

"The year 2020." Ann announced. She turned to her future children. "Wanna meet the parents you're gonna go back to?"

* * *

"So," Ann said casually, "How do you propose we get the evil staff away from the evil empress, who never should have been the empress in the first place, and give it to her 'good' younger sister, who plans to use the currently evil staff to perform good deeds, thus making the evil staff a good staff?" 

The seven rangers, plus Zachary and Willie, were currently seated in a circle on the floor of a random empty room they had found in the aquabase. They were trying to brainstorm battle plans that would get the staff away from Scarlette. So far, no one had any ideas. Until just now, that is.

"Steal it." An unfamiliar voice said from the doorway.

As one, all nine of them turned on the spot to see who was there. It was a girl, about the same age as Ted and the twins, who bore a remarkable resemblance to those very same three people.

"Who are you?" Ted questioned suspiciously.

The girl blinked slowly, processing what she appeared to think was a stupid question. Then her eyes went wide with comprehension.

"I forgot!" She said suddenly.

"Forgot what?" Kaylie asked.

"I forgot that none of you know me yet." The girl finished. "How could I have forgotten that?"

Zachary opened his mouth to reply.

"Shut it, Zach." Ann snapped. "We are all very familiar with the processes of memory loss. Thanks to you, no doubt."

"I am not related to him." Jason said, slowly- no, quickly edging away from his identical triplet brother.

"But you_ are_ crazy." Kimmie reminded him.

"I prefer mentally unbalanced." Jason said loftily, while still moving further away from Zachary.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Back to the point. Who are you?"

Ada gave her teenage mother a smile.

"The name's Ada. Ada Park, actually."

This announcement was met with...well, a shocked silence. And as one, everyone turned away from the new arrival, to stare at Ted now. Who, was continuing to stare at the girl in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry," Ada continued, "He doesn't know me...yet. None of you do."

"Why not?" Ann asked. "The two of you look enough alike to be twins."

"So do you and I." Ada pointed out. "Personally, I think it's really boring to look like your parents. I mean, come on, the world already has the two of them, so why does it need almost exact replicas of them as well?"

"Because people think it's cute when you look like your parents." Another new voice said from behind Ada. "So, did you find them? Or are you just talking to yourself, as usual?"

"I protest that statement." Ada said. "I do _not_ talk to myself."

"Sure you don't." The other voice, it was a boy's voice, said. "That's what all the crazy people say."

"Hey!" Jason protested suddenly. "_I'm_ the crazy person here!"

"What happened to mentally unbalanced?" Kimmie asked, with a grin on her face.

"I decided to tone my word choice down a bit for all of you people." Jason said.

"You do realize that you're saying that to the person who has Billy Cranston for a father, right?" Ada said.

Kimmie looked at her in amazement.

"How did _you_ know _that_?"

Ada gave her a knowing grin, then pulled a teenaged boy into the room as well.

"This, is Sam Stewart." She told the nine people in front of the two of them. "Sam, entertain these lovely people while I find Kyle and the twins."

"No need for that." Another new- but at the same time, old- voice said. "We're all here now...again...for the first time...oh, you know what I mean!"

"Ann? David?" Ann questioned. "We thought you guys went back to the past."

"Nope." Alternate David announced, stepping into the room. "Time just caught up with itself."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." Alternate Ann warned, coming into the room carrying Kyle. "You'll get a headache." She then turned to Ada. "You're crazy to think Kyle's a pain. I love this kid."

"That's because you're his mother. You have to love him." Ada said sarcastically.

"What?!" Ann exclaimed. Ada turned back to her.

"Meet my little brother, Kyle Park."

"What?!" Now Ted joined in with Ann's confusion.

"We," Ada said, indicating herself and her brother. "Are your children. From the future. And this is Sam. He's from the future as well."

"You guys know my dad." Sam said cheerfully to all of the confused faces. "Justin Stewart."

"Time travel is so confusing." Kimmie said, rubbing her temples.

"You got that right." Jason said.

"Of course she's right." Kaylie told him. "She's Kimmie."

Ann held up a hand. "So, let me get this straight." She pointed to her alternate self. "You, are me?"

Alternate Ann nodded.

"He," She pointed at Kyle. "Is your son?"

Ann nodded again.

She pointed at Ada now. "That, is your daughter."

Another nod.

"We _are_ the same person. Time travel could never change that?"

"Yep." Alternate Ann said.

"Their last name is Park."

"Yeah." Ada said. Ann turned to her daugher now.

"You two look a lot like Ted."

"And you, too." Ada added.

Before Ann could say anything else, however, Jason started literally howling, with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kaylie asked, looking confused.

"They get married." Jason said, pointing at his sister and Ted. "In the future. And have kids."

"My life is ruined." Ann said, while Ted blushed crimson.

"Not really." Ada said cheerfully. "You love us."

"You're also birds." Kyle put in.

As one, Ada and Sam groaned.

"Not again!" Sam said.

"Enough with people being birds already!" Ada exclaimed. "Why are you so obssessed with birds, anyway?"

"But birds are truly amazing!" Zachary said in awe. "How could you not be obssessed with birds?"

"I get it now." Ada said suddenly. "My little brother gets his obssession with birds from the uncle who never existed in our time. Time travel is certainly enlightening."

"Is not." Kimmie retorted. "It's confusing."

"Not important right now." Ann interrupted. "What do you mean Zachary never existed?"

"It's like this." Ada said. "In our time, things happened differently. When you were two, Grandma Kim came back from the future and tried to fix everything that happened with Scarlette on her own. Unfortunately for her, and everyone else as well, it didn't work. All of the Ninjetti rangers, excluding Billy and Conner, were captured by Scarlette. She held them as prisoners in her dark dimension, trapped in a sort of time loop. Somehow though, Crystal managed to free only our grandparents. When we were reunited, so to say, the only plan we could come up with to fix things, was time travel. So, we went back in time to the day Scarlette captured our grandparents, mom, and uncle, and we saved them all. With, a little help from mom and Uncle David's future selves. After that, we ended up back on the time ship, which crash-landed here, in 2020. And here we are, ready with a plan to defeat Scarlette, once and for all."

"Suddenly," Ann said, "My life doesn't seem so ruined after all."


	18. Chapter 17

**disclaimer-so, we have these three little power ranger action figure type toys, but other than that, I do not own anything related to power rangers in any way. oh, but we do have a bunch of movies and old episodes and stuff, but yeah, no rights to the actual show.**

**Chapter Seventeen-In Which The Fighting Ensues And Things Are Lost**

"How is it that we always end up back here?" Ann asked no one in particular, as she looked around a corner of the moon palace. "And seriously, who decorates this place? It's so ugly! And wh-"

"Ann." Ted said softly.

"What?" She asked, stopping mid-sentence, and mid-step, to turn around to see what he wanted.

"You're rambling." He replied. "And we kinda don't want to be discovered. So you should probably be a bit quieter."

"Sorry." Ann said sheepishly.

"Ugh!" Ada said in disgust. "Not something I want to see."

"You don't want to see this?" Jason questioned her. "_I_ don't want to see this."

"See what?" Ann and Ted asked at the same time.

Identical evil grins lit up Jason and Ada's faces as they glanced at each other.

"You two flirting with each other." They chorused together.

"Enough." David said suddenly, a slight smile in his eyes at the horrified expressions on Ted and Ann's faces. Who cared that they were dating...well sort of, anyway? They were still embarrassed. "We need to get to the throne room, and get that staff."

"Hey!" Ann said suddenly, looking around at the assembled group. "Where'd Kyle go?"

"Grandma, Hayley, and you and David brought him with them, to wherever it is they're going." Ada answered promptly. "No idea what they're planning on doing. So, where's the throne room?"

"This way." Ann said, motioning everyone forward as she took charge once more.

It took a while, about five wrong turns, and then a few random stops along the way because someone (usually Kaylie) realized that they had lost Willie, who, along with Zachary, Ada had insisted upon bringing with for some strange reason...but anyway, the group of nine rangers plus two more eventually wound up just outside of the throne room. And it is there, that we find them next, strategizing their entrance into the throne room.

"Zachary and Willie should stay out here for now." Kimmie said. "They don't have any powers to protect themselves with. You could, like, hide behind that weird statue-ish thing over there."

Crystal and the two triplets turned around to look where Kimmie was pointing. Crystal nodded her agreement.

"Good hiding spot." She agreed. "I would know."

"Ok, then." Ada said. "Me and Sam should go in first. Scarlette wouldn't recognize us, so if she's in there, it would throw her off."

"I like that plan." Ann said. "So then the rest of us will follow if anything goes wrong."

"Or if she's not there." David added. He turned to Crystal. "And while the six of us are helping the two of them-"

"I'll sneak up on Scarlette and see if I can get the staff." Crystal finished with a nod. "It'll probably be resting beside her throne. She doesn't always like holding it if she's just sitting down."

"This should work." Sam said.

"Don't say that!" Kaylie said suddenly. "Whenever someone says something is going to be fine, it usually isn't. If we fail on this mission, I'm blaming you."

"You guys?" Jason said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him, while he stared at something beyond their group. "Kaylie was right. Everything isn't going to be fine." Jason stated.

"Why?" Ann demanded impatiently.

Jason raised a hand and pointed down the hall. "Because General Haxel and Goldar are standing right there listening to every word we say, and at the current moment, are slowly advancing towars us while we were previsouly oblivious to their present."

"Momentarily overlooking the fact that you are, in fact, correct," Kimmie began, while everyone else around them took up fighting stances, "Are you entirely sure that you are _Jason_ Oliver and _not_ Willie?"

Jason nodded. "Quite sure. Willie's behind that ugly statue-ish thing over there."

Kimmie nodded her agreeance. "In that case, we should probably join everyone else in the fighting that is about to ensue with these two..._things_."

"Good plan." Jason said, before ditching Kimmie to go fight off the putties that had just appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"Mommy?" Kyle asked, tugging on Ann's sleeve. She looked down in surprise. 

"Um...yes?" Ann asked uncertainly. It was still unnerving to know that in the future, she would be a mother. Well, sort of anyway..._She _wasn't exactly Kyle and Ada's mother.

"Where are we goin'?" Kyle asked. "And where's Ada? If she doesn't come back soon, than you're gonna get _really_ mad at her. I know you will."

Ann smiled at this. "Don't worry. I promise I won't get mad. Besides, I'm here with you right now, right?"

"Yep." Kyle said. "So, where are we goin'?"

"We're going to a place where there are people who can help us." Kim said. "Well, we're going somewhere where we can contact someone who can help us."

"Okay." Kyle said happily.

Ann turned to her mother. "Are we going home?"

Kim nodded. "Hayley said she can get ahold of Andros. And we'll need his help to round everyone else up. Who knows where they are? And he can teleport them somewhere safe until Scarlette's spell can be broken."

"Good plan." David said distractedly. "But we have a problem."

"What?"

David pointed to the Oliver house, which was now in their line of vision.

"They're all already at the house. We can't get in."

* * *

Somehow, in the midst of all the fighting, Ada had found herself without an opponent. When no one even glanced her way, she quickly edged over to the place where Zachary and Willie were hiding. After making sure there was still no one looking, Ada ducked behind the statue with them. 

"So," Willie said conversationally, "Things seem to be going according to plan."

"Very much so." Ada said agreeably. "Look, no one's paying attention, so I'm gonna try to go with the plan. Stay here, but watch my back in case anyone sees me go into the throne room. Scarlette has to be in there, she hasn't shown up here yet and there really isn't anywhere else to go."

"Got it." Zachary replied. "We'll try to send them in after you as well, if you don't come back."

"And to think," Ada muttered, "I thought I was missin something positive in my life without you guys."

Peeking around the corner, Ada saw that the coast was clear so she made her way across the hall, while avoiding the fighting, to the throne room door which was slightly ajar. Upon reaching it, Ada pushed it open just a bit more, so that she was able to slip through.

The sight that met her eyes when she looked around the room, however, was one that she should have known to expect.

"Why, hello there." Scarlette said in a sickeningly sweet voice, from her place atop her throne. "I've been expecting you rangers to show up sometime. It's a shame you aren't that annoying little pink ranger though, she and I have some...issues we have to deal with, still."

"Oh, dear." Ada said softly. Not expecting Scarlette to be sitting there in anticipation was one thing, but finding your grandfather standing beside the evil empress's throne with a feirce, and loyal, expression on his face was a quite different thing.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Hayley questioned. "That place is swarming with evil ex-rangers. I'm not going in there."

"We draw them out." Ann said simply. "Me and David'll do it. They're looking for the rangers. We're rangers. We run. They follow. It'll all work out fine."

David nodded his aggreance, as did Hayley after thinking it through for a brief moment. All three turned to Kim, now, for her approval of the plan.

"I like it." Kim said, glancing briefly at the house then back at the three people before her. Her eyes went wide with worry, and her head snapped back in the direction of the house. "You guys, who has Kyle?"


	19. Chapter 18

**disclaimer-not mine.**

**Chapter Eighteen-How Many Ways Are There To Kill A Ranger?(and who's going to use them?)**

Ann looked around, her eyes wide with worry. _Where was he?_

"Oh no." David said softly.

"Don't say that." Ann hissed at her brother. "Don't you dare say that. When you say that, it means something bad happened. And nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is going to be just fine. Kyle's fine. He just wandered off."

"Yeah." David agreed. "He wandered off to a house he's been to before, that's full of evil people he thinks he knows."

Ann spun around to face her brother. "If anything happens to him, it's all your fault."

"Why me?"

"Because, I'm mad, and I want to kill you. That's why!" Ann nearly shouted.

"Enough!" Kim said suddenly. "If I ever get out of here, I'm going to kill Tommy personnally. This is all his fault, okay? Now, stop arguing or they'll find us."

"Look on the bright side." Hayley continued for her, trying to avoid looking at the menacing group of ex-rangers, in front of the house the four-year old little boy she'd just met had just walked in to. "They won't hurt him. Scarlette wanted all of you alive. And on some level, they're all still good."

"Yeah." Ann muttered darkly. "On a sub-level buried so deeply, even dad wouldn't find it when he goes pshyco-paleontologist on us."

She then looked up at the three people grouped around her. "So, what are we gonna do to get him back?"

* * *

At the sound of Ada's voice, a small frown appeared on Scarlette's face. 

"That isn't right." She said, more to herself than the other two people in the room. "The red ranger wasn't a girl."

Ada smirked from behind her helmet. "Of course he wasn't. If you really wanna know, he still isn't. But that's beside the point. You're quite right. I am a girl. I'm so glad we have that settled. So, wanna give me back my gra- give me back the falcon?"

"No." Scarlette snapped. "I think not. He's mine now. I have him under my control. There's nothing _you_ can do to save him. Or the others."

"Then it's a pity she's not alone in saving him." A voice said from behind Ada. She knew without turning to look that it was Sam.

"Who _are_ you people?" Scarlette nearly screeched. "You aren't the same bluie ranger as before! I know you aren't! So who are you?!"

As she yelled, purple and red sparks seemed to fly from the staff clutched tightly in her hand.

"Tsk, tsk." Sam said, shaking his head. "Temper, temper. Now I can see why your parents wanted Crystal to succeed them."

If anything, this just made Scarlette madder than before.

"Don't you dare." Scarlette breathed. "Don't you dare talk to me about that worthless girl I have the misfortune of calling family. And while we're on the subject, don't you dare speak a word about my worthless family as well."

"Well then, if you don't want to talk about your family," Ada said, "Want to talk about mine? You ruined my family. You orphaned my mom and my uncle when they were barely old enough to remember their parents. You took away the only father my dad ever had the chance to know. And yet, you weren't satisfied. You had to destroy everything my parents and grandparents ever stood for. You _had_ to destroy the rangers!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scarlette said loftily. "Trust me, I would remember destroying the rangers. It would be the highlight of my life. As for ruining your family, can't help you there. The last family I tore apart was my own."

"Hold up a sec." Sam said suddenly. "Did I miss something? What ever happened to 'Don't you dare sepak a word about my worthless family'? I swear those were the exact words I heard you say. "

"Stupid rangers." Scarlette hissed manacingly. "I wonder how many ways there are to kill you people? Too bad I won't be able to try them all."

"Yeah, a real shame." Another voice said from behind the pair of rangers. "By the way, Scarlette, you really should do something about the hired help around here. Terribly easy to beat. Where's the challenge in that?"

An evil grin lit up Scarlette's face as she took in the assembled group of six more rangers.

"Little pink ranger, it's been too long."

"Yes, much too long." Ann said dryly. "Now, you wanna let dad and the others go now? Or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

"I like doing things the hard way." Scarlette said, going to raise the arm holding her staff. But there was a slight problem. Her staff wasn't there anymore. Scarlette's eyes bulged in surprise.

"No you don't." Crystal contradicted from her place behind her older sister, as she held the missing staff in her right hand. "You are the laziest person I've ever met."

"You." Scarlette hissed, spinning around to see the girl behind her.

"Me." Crystal confirmed. She clutched the staff tighter. "Now, you are going to leave. Leave this palace, and never come back. It has always been mine, and it always will be. Because I am more kind than you will ever be, I am going to give you a head start. The intergalactic police should be here any moment, and I'm giving you the chance to get away."

"Never." Scarlette stated. "I will never surrender to you."

"_Dude_." Jason said suddenly. "You really don't have much of a choice. She has the staff. You have nothing. Give it up."

"No." Scarlette said stubornly.

They heard a scuffling noise from outside the throne room doors. Crystal sighed.

"Well, there goes your chance." She said, as the police walked into the room, leading Goldar and Haxel.

The one who looked like he was in charge turned to Ann, well, he turned to the pink ranger.

"She the one?" He asked, indicating Crystal, who was pointing the staff at Scarlette.

"Nope." Ann said. She pointed at Scarlette. "It's her. Take her, and lock her away tight."

"No problem, ma'am." The officer said. He walked over to Scarlette. "Let's go, miss."

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Scarlette hollered as she was dragged from her own throne room. "You'll see me again, you stupid little rangers!"

"Yeah." Ann said. "Somehow, I highly doubt that. I never want to see any of them again."

Ada bit back a smile. "Not even Goldar?"

Ann narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "No. Why?"

"No reason." Ada said airily. "I don't really think I should tell you that a week ago, my time, a formerly evil, bad guy, by the name of Goldar, was released from the intergalactic prison."

"You're right." Ann said. "You really shouldn't tell me that."

"Then I won't." Ada said.

"People!" Willie said suddenly, coming out of nowhere. "As nice as it is to witness this mother-daughter bonding time, I think we...well, you have some pressing business to attend to. Remember those people we call parents? Heck, one of them is standing right next to you, Crystal. And I would just like to take the opportunity to point out that he is still evil."

All nine rangers turned to see that Willie was, in fact, correct about the current situation of their parents.

"I'll get right on that." Crystal said, raising _her_ staff.

* * *

Kyle hadn't _meant_ to wander away from his mom. Really, he hadn't. 

But this house, it was just so familiar. It was the house Jordan, Calvin, and Henry had taken him to on that big ship. And Ada had said that it was where Mommy used to live. She was right. The house was so cool, but very dirty.

So now, when he found himself back at the very same house, you can't really blame him for being curious. So, he had left his mother to go look closer at the familiar house.

And it was when he got in the house, that he recognized a familiar person. A very familiar person.

"Grandma!" Kyle practically shrieked when he saw Tanya standing with her back to him, facing the kitchen.

As she turned around in surprise at the sound of his voice, she glowed a soft yellow color. She blinked her eyes rapidly as if she was not quite sure how she had ended up where she was. Then, she caught sight of the little boy.

"Grandma!" Kyle said again.

"Um...who are you?" Tanya asked.

The boy's lip seemed to quiver. "Don't you recognize me, grandma? It's me, Kyle."

Tanya looked at him cluelessly. "Um, okay...Kyle. Where are your mom and dad? And how did you get here?"

"Well," The little boy said, cheerful once more, "Mommy is outside with Grandma Kim, and Hayley, and Ada said Daddy was going to the moon, with my other mommy."

"Kim and Hayley are here?" Tanya asked. "Where?"

"Outside." Kyle said. "Oh, Uncle David is there, too."

"Then let's go find them." Tanya said, taking Kyle's hand.

Just as they were about to start walking out of the house, however, Adam appeared out of nowhere.

"Tanya!" He said. "How did we get here? Last thing I remember was being in the dark dimension."

"I have no idea." Tanya answered, just as Adam caught sight of Kyle.

"Um...who's the kid?"

"I'm Kyle." Kyle said happily. "It's okay that you don't remember me, grandpa, you just met me a couple of hours ago. Ada told me it would have to sink in for a little bit." A frown passed over his face at this. "But I don't understand that. You aren't made of water, are you?"

"...No." Adam said slowly. "Did you just call me 'grandpa'?"

Kyle nodded.

"Don't worry." Tanya said softly. "He thinks I'm his grandma. Come on, he said his mom is outside with Kim, Hayley, and I think it was David."

Together, the three of them walked outside, to find Ann and David cautiously approaching the front door.

"Mommy!" Kyle cried, running into Ann's arms. "I'm sorry I left! But look, I found Grandma and Grandpa. Aren't you so glad?"

"Very." Ann said. She looked up to see Tanya and Adam's bewildered expressions. "Don't worry. There's a very good explanation for all of this. A bit long, but it looks like we have time, as long as you aren't evil anymore?"

"We were evil?" Adam questioned.

Ann smiled. "Come on, we have to make sure everyone else is alright."

* * *

"Done." Crystal announced, as Tommy shook his head to clear his vision. 

"Was I evil?" Tommy questioned. "Again?"

"Yep." Ada said. "But come on, we have to get back to the house. Everyone should be there. And I don't even want to know what kind of trouble Kyle is getting himself into."

"Who's Kyle?" Tommy questioned. He looked closer at the red ranger. "And who are you?"

"No time for that now, dad." Jason said. "Let's just get back to the house."

Tommy shook his head slightly. "Why are there _two_ red rangers?"

"Because." Ada said. "We wanted to start a new thing in this family. Instead of having one person have multiple colors, we're having one team have multiple colors."

"F-Family?" Tommy stuttered.

"Gosh." Ada sighed. "Now I know why everyone made fun of you for always being late. You wouldn't ever leave!"

After this, everyone seemed to be able to pull themselves together enough so that they could all teleport to the Oliver house, except for Crystal, who decided her newly acquired empire needed immediate attention.

"Ted!" Was the first thing they all heard once the nine of them had teleported to the living room.

"Dad." Ted said, a little less enthusiastically, shrinking away from his fathers gaze. "What's up?"

Adam appeared in their midst, hiolding Kyle's hand. "This young man tells me that you're his father."

"Um...yeah." Ted said awkwardly. "Sorta kinda maybe, yes?"

Ann snorted in laughter. Ted glared at her as Adam turned his gaze to his son's girlfriend.

"And he says that you, Ann, are his mother." Tommy's head swiveled so fast to look at his only daughter, that he appeared to crick it.

"She is." Kyle confirmed. He pointed at David. "And that's Uncle David." Then, he pointed at Kimmie. "And that's Aunt Kimmie." Then he looked at the triplets for a moment. "And Ada says that they're our uncles, too. But I've never met them before."

Tommy's eyes seemed to flash green as he stared down his daughter and her boyfriend. "So, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes." Ada said calmly, from her position right next to her grandfather. "But you needn't get so mad at them. Kyle and I haven't been born yet."

Tommy's head snapped in her direction. "Is Kyle your brother?"

"Yep." Ada said. "Rather annoying, really."

"I'll say." Sam muttered darkly. "Won't stop going on about birds."

Kyle seemed to gasp, as if he had somehow forgotten the birds. He looked at Tommy in awe.

"You're one of the birds." Kyle said.

Ada glared at Sam. "You just has to bring that up again, didn't you?"

"Oops?" Sam said sheepishly.

"Enough." Tommy said. "Would someone _please _just tell me what's going on here, from the beginning?"

"Okay." Ada said. "Hello. My name is Ada Park. I was born in the year 2022, on the eighteenthanniversary of my grandparents and their friends disappearance. Sixteen years later, in the year 2038, S.P.D. fell. It was shortly after this, like ten minutes, that Kyle and I met Dulcea and became rangers. In short, a lot of time travel was involved, and we, along with our mother and uncle, as teenagers, went back in time to the day everyone was taken prisoner by Scarlette, and changed the events of history to the way they were supposed to be all along. Then, we came to this time period to help everyone out with saving you all, again. Now, here we are rejoicing at our vistory and getting mad at my parents for having children in the future who have a good connection with Time Force."

"In a strange way," Tommy said, "This all makes sense."

"Of course it does." Ada said consolingly. "Time travel isn't at all confusing."

"Yes it is!" Jason and Kimmie said together.

"Just keep telling yourselves that." Ada said. "Now, it's about time Sam, Kyle, and I got back to our own future. Things sure are going to be different there. Oh, and don't forget to send the four of us back, or things sure are going to get messed up."

And in a flash of light, the five time travellers were gone. Two, had disappeared into the time stream, still leaving behind a different version of themselves. The other three, to the waiting time ship, which disappeared in another flash of light nobody saw.

"Well," Zachary said after a moment, "That was certainly interesting. And to think, just a few days ago, I didn't even know my parents were former power rangers."

Ann sighed as everyone else laughed. "I miss them already."

"Don't worry." Jason said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "According to your wonderful daughter, you'll be seeing her again in about two years."

Ted groaned. "You just had to open you're big mouth, didn't you?"

Jason grinned as Tommy and Adam glanced at each other. "Couldn't help myself."

"Ann, Ted." Tommy said menacingly. "I suggest you run."

"And fast." Adam finished.

"I'm going to kill you, Jason Oliver!" An hollered as she sprinted out of the room and as far away as she could from her maniacle father as possible.

**a/n-two more chapters left.**


	20. Chapter 19

**disclaimer-As was with the first time i posted this chapter, my neighbor gave me the power rangers for her birthday. Not.**

**Chapter Nineteen-The New Beginning Of An Answer To All Of The Problems Already Solved**

Ann was sitting in her hospital bed, exausted.

But it was worth it.

The end result of the endless hours of pain was definitely worth it.

If only a few special people could be here to witness it.

"Hey Ann." A voice said suddenly from the doorway. "Look what I have."

Ted walked into the room, holding a bundle of pink blankets in front of him. He was smiling down at them. In the blink of an eye, he was beside Ann's bed.

"Here you go." He held the blankets out to her.

Ann took the bundle in her arms, and smiled down at the little girl sleeping within them.

"Look at her Ted, she's beautiful."

"I know."

Ann sighed softly as she gazed at their newborn daughter.

"I just wish her grandparents could be here to see her. I bet dad's driving."

Ted nodded in aggreeance. "Not only is he late, he's probably lost as well."

"Hello!" A new voice said brightly from the doorway. "The family is here, bearing gifts for...well...who are these for?"

"You'll never change David." Ted said shaking his head. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Mom and Dad are currently arguing over the easiest way to get here, while Jason and Willie are trying to kill each other in the car, and Zachary is sitting there muttering to himself about how his brothers are crazy. As for your parents, they're picking Teresa up from school. Seeing as Aunt Tanya works here, I'm sure they'll be here in no time."

And just as he finished speaking, the Park family appeared in the doorway.

"Hey mom, dad." Ted said. He turned to his ten-year old sister. "Come here, Teresa."

Practically sprinting, Teresa was at her brother's side in an instant. He picked her up and sat her on the bed next to his wife and daughter.

"Look."

Teresa sighed as she gazed down at the face of her little neice. She looked up at Ann, whom she had come to refer to as her sister.

"What's her name?" Teresa asked softly.

Ann glanced at Ted. "Ada."

"She's beautiful." Teresa breathed.

"Want to hold her?" Ann offered. Teresa gladly accepted.

Tanya sighed as she leaned against her husband, just inside the door to the room.

"Tommy doesn't know what he's missing." Tanya said. David smiled as he heard this.

"That's dad for you." David said. "Doesn't understand the importance of being on time."

"I heard that." Tommy's voice said from the doorway. "It's not my fault your brother's started World War III in the back of the jeep."

Kim appeared at his shoulder. "I also suppose it's not your fault that you were reading the map upside down. Honestly, how could you_ not_ know where the hospital is?"

Tommy chose to ignore this question. A grin lit up Ann's face as she looked up to see her parents standing there. Both of them grinned back as her younger brothers walked into the room.

"So, what's her name?" Tommy asked.

"See, this is what I mean." David said, cutting Ann off. "You miss important things if you show up late."

Ann rolled her eyes at her twin. "Her name, is Ada Lynn Park."

At that moment, a faint reddish light seemed to emanate from the baby still in Teresa's arms. When it was gone, a birthmark had appeared on Ada's shoulder. It was in the shape of a pair of wings.

"What was that?" Willie questioned as Tommy groaned.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tommy asked no one in particular.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked. "You weren't the one glowing. Speaking of glowing, why was the baby glowing?"

Tanya glanced at Tommy, Kim, and Adam all standing beside her. "It was Ada's heritage.

Everyone else in the room all gave her blank looks.

"She has inherited her family legacy." Tanya elaborated. "The legacy of the power rangers."

"This always happens to me." Tommy muttered. Ann shook her head sadly at her father.

"Look at it this way, dad." Ann offered. "It's your granddaughter who's going to be wearing the spandex, not you, again."

"Finally." Kim and Tanya said together.

Willie turned to Zachary at that moment. "Know what?"

"What?" Zachary asked wearily, to him, this sounded like World War IV was brewing.

"I'm glad we were never rangers. Probably means we never will be." Willie said. "Which means, that we never have to grow old hoping and praying the we never have to get back in uniform again."

"Hey!" Tommy protested. "I'm not old!"

"Just keep telling your self that, dad." Willie said. "Your the one with a grandkid, not me, remember?"

Tommy looked at the baby again. "I remember."

Ann leaned back against her pillows contentedly. Her whole family, they were all here. It didn't matter that one day she would have to send her children through time to help defeat the former evil empress. It didn't matter that one of them would be four-years old at the time. What mattered is that for the time being, they were all a happy family, and that wasn't going to change. No matter how much time travel was involved.

* * *

The next day, Ann was able to leave the hospital and take baby Ada with her. As Ted parked the car in front of their small house, Ann looked out the window to see the familiar face of their next door neighbor on his front lawn, playing with his two-year old son.

"Hey Justin!" Ann called as she got out of the car.

"Oh, hey Ann." Justin replied. "How's the baby?"

"She's great." Ann said. "Do you and Sam want to come meet her?"

Justin stood up, and he and Sam walked over to the car, where Ted was attmepting to firgure out how to take the babyseat out. When it was finally out, Ted set it on the ground so Sam could see Ada.

"Baby, daddy." Sam said, pointing at Ada, while looking at his father.

"I know." Justin replied. He turned to Ann and Ted. "She's beautiful. Who knows, maybe one day, her and Sam will friends."

Ann bit a smile back. "Yeah. Maybe they'll even save the world together."

**a/n-sorry if it was a little shorter than usual. hope u enjoyed it though. sorry if u got two alerts for this story, though. i posted it, and then realized that i forgot to put the end scene in. aah, only one more chapter left. then this story is over. its so sad. anyway, hope u liked this one.**


	21. Epilogue

**disclaimer-remember, its called _fan_fiction.**

**Epilogue-In Which Loose Ends Are Tied Up**

"Mom! Mom where are you?"

"I'm right here Ada, what's wrong?"

Ada ran up to her mother, and excited grin on her face. She brandished a letter in her mother's face.

"Look! I got the letter! I got in! They accepted me at Space Patrol Delta!" Ada exclaimed. "Ooh, wait until I tell dad, and grandpa and grandma, and Sam! I should tell Sam. He thought he was getting away from me by going there. And I should really tell Kyle, too. And then-"

"Ada!" Ann said, trying not to laugh at her sixteen-year old daughter's enthusiasm. "Slow down. You got in? Wonderful. Your father should be home soon, we'll tell him then. He went somewhere with your brother and uncle."

"Which one?" Ada asked dryly.

Ann's face screwed up in concentration. "I'm not sure, really."

Ada shook her head, as the sound of the front door opening reached their ears.

"Oh, Annie!" A voice Ada recognized as belonging to her Uncle Willie, rang out. "Where are you?"

"There goes one possibility." Ada said, as her mother scowled in the direction of the front door.

"He is _so_ dead." Ann muttered.

"There you are." Willie said, walking into the kitchen. "What's up with you, Ann?" He turned to Ada. "What'd you do to make her so mad?"

"I didn't do anything." Ada defended herself. "It was all you."

"What did I do?" Willie questioned.

"My name," Ann hissed, "Is _Ann_."

"Still wanna know?" Ada questioned.

"Ooh, I hear my wife calling me." Willie said quickly. "I better go see what she wants."

Ann grinned as he practically sprinted out of the kitchen. "Some things never change." She frowned then. "I wonder if Kaylie is with him."

"Don't forget Sierra." Ada said. "Then I can tell everyone at the same time."

"Everyone?" Ann said skeptically. "Just keep telling yourself that, honey. I wanna see the day that someone is able to get every ranger ever together in one place at the same time to tell them something. It would be a miracle."

Ada grinned. "I only need to tell the family."

"Who happens to be coming over for dinner tonight." Ann added absentmindedly. "All of them."

"All of them?" Ada asked in shock. "As in like everyone in our entire family, both sides?"

Ann paused for a moment to think. "Yep. That sounds about right. Willie's here with Kaylie and Sierra, Kimmie's bringing the twins later cuz Jason'll be here any minute with your father and brother, Zachary mentioned that he would be here sometime with his family, David and Lauren are gonna be here in a few minutes, Teresa and Thomas said they would be here sometime after Allie's swim meet, and all your grandparents will be here, too."

"And you're just remembering this now?" Ada questioned suspiciously. "You just happened to remember that some twenty or so people will be coming over tonight for dinner?"

Ann nodded. "Oh, I remember where you're father and uncle took Kyle, now. They went to pick up some food for me. And Willie said he'd be over early to make up for the lack of oh, how did he put it when he called? I know a lack of 'strong men to do the dirty work'. What was that about? We're barbequeing. How is that dirty work? And then he gets all-"

"Mom!" Ada practically yelled. "I get the point. Now stop rambling."

Ann looked at her daughter for a moment, then she smiled. "You remind me of someone I knew. Back when I was a teenager. Saving the world from one of my best friends' evil empress older sister. Those were the days."

"Wonderful." Ada said. "Now about the barbeq- Wait! Your best friend's older sister was an evil empress? Who?"

Ann smiled. "My friend Crystal, I expect you'll read about her at the academy, has an older sister named Scarlette. They're the two daughters of Emperor Zedd and Rita Repulsa. After those two disappeared, Scarlette took over the throne, even though it was supposed to go to her younger sister. Needless to say, Scarlette was bad, Crystal was good. She eventually became a part of my ranger team."

"_You're_ ranger team?" A voice asked from the doorway behind her.

"Yes Ted. My team." Ann said, without bothering to turn around. "Zordon made me leader. My team."

Ted rolled his eyes. He held up the bag in his hand. "We got the food."

"Oh, good." Ann said. "Was Willie still outside? He came in a while ago. But then he left and never came back."

"Yeah, cuz you threatened to kill him." Ada muttered.

"Now Ann." Ted said. "What have we said about hurting our younger brothers-who-were-never-power-rangers-but-defenseless-geeks-who-somewhow-ended-up-married-to-one-of-our-best-friends?"

Ann rolled her eyes. "Don't do it."

"Good. Now that we've agreed upon that, do you want to know what happened on our little shopping trip?"

Ann glared suspiciously at her husband. "What did Jason do to my son?"

Ted twisted his hands around nervously. "What makes you think Jason did something to Kyle?"

"You just gave me the Do-Not-Kill-Younger-Brothers-Speech. Of course, it was the version where they aren't a ranger. But still, _what did he do_?"

"I'll take this as my cue to leave." Ada said, hastily leaving the kitchen. Ted looked after her pleadingly to stay, while Ann just ignored her, to busy glaring at Ted and waiting for a response.

It was when Ada was safely outside of the house and approaching Willie, Kaylie, and their five-year old daughter Sierra, who were just all getting out of the car now, that the explosion occurred.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JASON TOOK HIM CART SURFING IN THE CHINA AISLE?!" Ann's voice could be heard yelling from the kitchen.

Ada shook her head sadly. Her family was _weird_.

* * *

Ann glanced around at the crowd in her backyard. It was hard to believe that every single person there owed their lives to her two children. (And Sam) 

She knew that it was nearing the time when the three of them would need to go back to the past again, technically, to keep the time stream moving in the correct direction. But that didn't mean she didn't want it to happen. She was always so worried about Ada and Kyle. The two of them didn't know how much different their lives were now than the way Ada and Sam had described it before, eighteen years ago. That was the reason she and Ted had decided to have this little family party now. And now was a better time than any to tell the kids about their mission. Too bad Sam wasn't there for the 'briefing.'

"Attention, everyone." Ann called suddenly. "Ada, Kyle, we have something we need to tell you..."

* * *

"Hello Sam." Ada said cheerfully into the phone. 

"Hey Ada." Sam's voice replied. "What's up?"

"You'll never believe this." Ada started to say.

"You are not about to say that you were accepted at Space Patrol Delta." Sam cut in suddenly. "You aren't."

Ada paused for a moment. "Hey, I forgot about that. Okay, I won't tell you. This is ab-"

"My life is over!" Sam said dramatically. "You can't come _here_!"

"You think that's bad." Ada said dryly. "Kyle has a new obsession with _birds_. It scares me."

"Birds." Sam repeated.

"Birds." Ada confirmed.

"That's weird." Sam concluded.

"You're telling me? I live with the crazed kid!" Ada said. "But that's not what I'm calling you about."

"Oh?" Sam asked. "You didn't want to call me about your strange little brother's new fascination with birds? What were you calling about then, if you forgot about being accepted at S.P.D.? Going on some crazy mission through time to save the planet Earth?"

Ada was silent for a moment. "_How did you know_?"

"You aren't _serious_?" Sam asked. "Time travel? Impossible. Besides, what could the two of us possibly need to save?"

"Three." Ada corrected. "Kyle's coming too."

"You do realize he's still in daycare, right?" Sam questioned.

"I know." Ada replied. "I also know that the whole world will change if we don't go back."

Sam was silent for a moment. Then, "Fine. I'll go. Why not, anyway? I've always wanted to save to world."

**THE END.**

**a/n-hope you liked the end. It was basically supposed to wrap everything up for everyone in the story. and if you want to know what happens next with Sam and Ada, re-read the story. Anyway, hope you liked Revenge of the Legacy. Nothing definite, but i have plans to write more PR stories in the futures. Once again, hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
